Promesas
by LucyCullenSwan
Summary: Bella y Edward son novios desde la preparatoria, al momento de ir a la Universidad se separan y ella promete esperarlo y el amarla por siempre… ¿Que pasara cuando Edward vuelva y se encuentre con una Bella distinta y con nuevos planes que no lo incluyen?
1. Prologo

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso mi imaginación con ellos.

Summary: Bella y Edward son novios desde la preparatoria, al momento de ir a la Universidad se separan y ella promete esperarlo y el amarla por siempre…-¡Prometiste esperarme, Bella!- dije mientras ella solo lloraba- ¿Y ahora te casas?, ya veo cuanto me amaste…

**Hola chicos y chicas, estoy empezando con mi primera historia, este es el prologo y espero que les guste, dejenme sus reviews, y diganme que tal, ¿va?. Besos **

**Lucy:)**

* * *

><p>Prologo<p>

Prometí por el bien de ambos olvidarlo, como también prometí hace años esperarlo y amarlo por siempre.

Lo último lo cumplí, lo sigo amando como nunca he amado ni amare a nadie, pero esperarlo no pude, no cuando la vida me dio una puñalada por la espalda y me quito lo que más amaba.

Mas ahora, el piensa que lo engañe, que no lo amo y que soy la peor mujer del mundo, y yo quiero que siga pensando eso, ¿Por qué?, Porque no soportaría que me odiara mas por no haber sido capaz de cuidar algo tan hermoso y de ambos.

Lo amo demasiado como para que sufra conmigo, por eso estoy aquí, a punto de casarme con un hombre por el que lo único que siento es cariño y agradecimiento por estar en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida.

Aquí y ahora Dios mío, solo te puedo pedir que hagas que Edward encuentre a alguien más, que lo haga enormemente feliz con quien que pueda formar la familia que siempre quiso conmigo…

Mire una vez más la suave arena bajo mis pies donde había escrito su nombre, el cual una de las olas se lo llevaba, ojala así se lo llevara de mi corazón… Mire el anillo que Edward me había dado en la graduación como una promesa y que yo lo había guardado celosamente siempre y que lo llevaba colgado en una cadena en mi pecho, donde también él, Edward, estaría ocupando un enorme lugar para siempre. Lo tire lejos, al océano, deshaciéndome de él, como esperaba hacerlo algún día de todos esos hermosos recuerdos que compartimos juntos; Cuando nos conocimos, cuando comenzamos a hacernos amigos, cuando me pidió ser su novia, mi primera vez, cuando me hizo suya y me profeso un amor infinito con solo su cuerpo… sonreí con lagrimas en los ojos ante ese recuerdo…

"Te amo, mi amor, por siempre…", fue lo último que dije antes de regresar a casa donde me estarían esperando para prepararme para mi boda…


	2. Preparándose para la separación

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso mi imaginación con ellos.

Summary: Bella y Edward son novios desde la preparatoria, al momento de ir a la Universidad se separan y ella promete esperarlo y el amarla por siempre…-¡Prometiste esperarme, Bella!- dije mientras ella solo lloraba- ¿Y ahora te casas?, ya veo cuanto me amaste…

**Este es el primer capitulo así que espero sea de su agrado. Besos**

**Lucy :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1: Preparándose para separación<p>

-Vamos Bella no estés triste el ya prometió que cuando ambos terminen la Universidad y sean las personas que quieren ser se volverán a ver- me decía por quinta vez en el día, y es que no es como si yo no lo creyera, pero en realdad tenía mucho miedo…

-Ya lo sé Ali, se que él lo prometió pero aun así, ¿Qué pasa si el encuentra a alguien mejor que yo?

-O tu encuentras alguien mejor que él- me interrumpió Alice, ganándose una mirada asesina de mi parte.

-No Alice, yo no encontrare a nadie mejor que Edward, tu sabes mejor que nadie que tu primo es el amor de mi vida, y que siempre lo esperare pase lo que pase.

-Si bueno, hoy dices muchas cosas, pero recuerda que por algo pasan las cosas

-¿Estás diciendo que tal vez por eso nos separaremos?, porque no somos el uno para el otro- pregunto con las lagrimas al borde, y es que siempre hablar de este tema me ponía sensible desde que habíamos decidido nuestras carreras y aun mas nuestros caminos.

-No Bells, dios mujer, que es lo que te pasa últimamente que estas de un llorón insoportable- me decía Alice exasperada por mi actitud, pero es que como ella no se iba a separar de Jasper ya que juntos estudiarían en Paris. Pero si yo no iba con Edward era porque papá quería que estudiara aquí Negocios Internacionales para que en un futuro yo pudiera hacerme cargo de las exitosas empresas Swan.

- Tu sabes lo mal que me pone hablar de este tema Ali, no me veo separada de eso además que…

-Toc, Toc- dijo Rosalie asomándose por la puerta de mi habitación- Wow Bella, te ves hermosa estoy segura que Edward se quedara con la boca abierta esta noche cuando te vea usando eso- dijo señalando mi vestido color rojo que estaba sobre la cama, y es que por eso es que tenía a la pequeña duende de Alice dando tremendos jalones a mi cabello y haciendo de mi cara lo que ella quería, ya que hoy tendría una cena romántica con Edward, mi novio desde que empezamos la preparatoria, según él esta cena no tenía más que el motivo de pasar un rato solos pero yo sabía que algo mas había en todo este alboroto.

-Bueno Bells, estas más que lista, ahora ponte la ropa interior que deje en el baño y sales para que Roe y yo te ayudemos a ponerte ese hermoso vestido.

Y aquí esta yo siguiendo al pie de la letra cada una de las indicaciones que me daba esta mujer centímetros más pequeña que yo y sin refutar. Ahí en la repisa del baño había una bolsa de Victoria´s Secret que me daba hasta miedo ver su contenido, "Vamos Bella no seas tan cobarde" me dije a mi misma antes de descubrir el contenido de esa bolsa del infierno, es que acaso tenía cara de bailarina exótica o algo por el estilo para que ese par me hiciera meterme en esas diminutas y transparentes pedazos de tela llamados "ropa interior". Bufe completamente enojada con esas dos de ahí afuera pero estaba segura que si no me las ponía yo misma, ellas lo harían y sería mucho más vergonzoso.

Tome una gran bocanada de aire para darme el valor necesario y meterme en esa excusa de "ropa interior", salí del baño con una bata ya que me daba mucha pena que me vieran con esas cosas tan pequeñas.

-Vaya!, ya era hora de que salieras Bells, pensaba que tenía que entrar y sacarte de ahí yo misma- decía Alice- ahora quítate esa horrenda bata y deja que te ayudemos a ponerte este hermosos vestido.

-Alice, no es necesario yo puedo ponérmelo sola- decía de manera nerviosa y atropellada.

-Te lo dije Alice, Isabella es demasiado inocente y no dejara que la veamos con esas hermosas piezas de lencería que le compramos- dijo Rose como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos- pero tampoco es como si nos importara, vamos Bella, quítate esa fea bata y deja que te pongamos hermosa para que mi cuñado se quede con la boca abierta cuando te vea.

-Alice y Rosalie, saben perfectamente bien que no dejare que me vean así, así que por favor salgan y dejen que yo me cambie sola que puedo hacerlo perfectamente- dije cruzando mis brazos por debajo de mi pecho y retándolas con la mirada… mala idea, sabía que estas dos no se irían hasta que no me cambiaran ellas mismas. Solté un suspiro y me deshice de la bata para que esas dos demonios terminaran de arreglarme, ya que al estás haciendo todos mis berrinches innecesarios no me di cuenta de que ya casi era de que Edward pasara por mí.

-Vez Belly, que te cuesta cooperar, además de que no se dé que te avergüenzas si te ves hermosa y tienes un cuerpo precioso, créeme que si yo fuera Edward dejabas de ser virgen hoy mismo- dijo Rosalie como si del clima se tratara.

-¡Rosalie Hale!, Dios mío que vergüenza- dije cubriéndome la cara con las manos.

-Lista Bells, te ves hermosa- me dijo Alice, la cual acaba de terminar de ponerme el vestido y yo no me había dado cuenta- ahora apresúrate a ponerte las zapatillas que Edward no debe tardar.

Fui e hice lo que me había ordenado por quien sabe qué vez en el día. Estaba muy nerviosa ya que como había mencionado Rose yo aun seguía siendo virgen y no estaba muy segura si mañana aun lo seguiría siendo. Con Edward habíamos decidido tomarnos las cosas con calma al contrario de todas las parejas de nuestro grupo de amigos que ya habían tenido relaciones, y no es que no estuviera segura de que Edward me amaba y yo lo hacía también, pero me aterraba el que pasaría si él se daba cuenta de que yo no era lo que él esperaba, si lo sé, soy demasiado insegura. Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

-Bella, hija Edward esta aquí- me dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación.

-Si mamá, ya voy- me voltee hacía las chicas que no dejaban de verme con una sonrisa cómplice que en realidad no entendía- Gracias por todo a las dos, las veo en el instituto- les dije agradeciéndoles de corazón lo que habían hecho las dos por mí.

-Si luego nos cuentas qué tal te fue- me dijo Ali con esa misma sonrisa que no entendí.

-Amm, ok- me voltee hacia mi madre aun confundida por la actitud de estas dos- Prometo no llegar tarde mamá- mi madre hizo un gesto como si eso no tuviera importancia.

-No te preocupes, ve y diviértete con Edward- me dio un abrazo demasiado cariñoso y raro, ¿pero qué les pasa a estas mujeres?,- cuídate mucho- estoy segura que ese cuídate tenía algo mas implicado pero no quise preguntar.

-Claro, adiós chicas, adiós mamá. – me despedí aun un poco confusa, pero todo desapareció cuando lo vi. Ahí al pie de la escalera totalmente guapo estaba Edward con su hermosa sonrisa torcida y esos preciosos ojos verdes refulgiendo en su más grande esplendor. Me ayudo a bajar los últimos escalones de la escalera como el caballero que siempre ha sido y me envolvió en sus brazos dándome un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Te ves hermosa- fueron sus primeras palabras que hicieron que una enorme sonrisa apareciera por todo mi rostro.

-Gracias, tu también estas muy guapo.

-No mas que tu, te apetece si nos vamos ya, no quiero que perdamos nuestra reservación- solo asentí, ya que estaba completamente hipnotizada por su hermosa mirada, me condujo aun abrazándome hasta que llegamos a su coche donde me abrió la puerta y espero hasta que estuviera dentro para cerrarla, por la ventana pude ver a mi madre y mis amigas asomándose a lo que solo negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

-En serio mi amor, estas hermosa, no sé si podre resistir el no golpear a unos cuantos que de seguro te estarán mirando cuando entremos al lugar donde te llevare.

-Pues entonces no se si yo pueda soportar no arrancarles los ojos a todas las que te miraran- dije siguiendo su broma- y ¿A dónde me llevaras eh?

- Es una sorpresa cariño, no seas tan desesperada – dijo dedicándome una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto amaba y me cortaban la respiración.

- Edward, estoy segura que ya todo el mundo sabe a dónde me llevaras menos yo y eso es realmente injusto – dije quejándome como niña pequeña, pero odiaba que todo el mundo se enterara de las cosas antes que yo.

- Mi amor, eso es porque es una sorpresa para ti y solo no podría haberlo logrado, así que deja de enfurruñarte y dame una de esas hermosas sonrisas que tu sabes darme ¿sí? – me dijo con una voz tan amorosa y suave que solo pude hacer lo que me decía y darle una sonrisa que estoy segura que pareció más una mueca que una verdadera sonrisa.

-Así que por lo que veo a donde me llevas esta fuera de la ciudad, ya que nos estamos alejando mucho- dije cuando vi que de la ciudad quedaba poco y todo lo que veía a mí alrededor era el espeso bosque de Forks.

-Mmmm, no lo sé, si te contesto puede que eche a perder la sorpresa- por dios! De verdad no iba a soltar absolutamente ninguna pista.

- De acuerdo no me contestes, solo que te costara mucho tratar de contentarme eh, me estoy enojando demasiado por no saber a dónde me llevas – dije tratando de parecer enojada, pero creo que no funciono ya que el soltó una carcajada.

No sé cuantos kilómetros después Edward se estaba deteniendo cerca de un hermoso hotel, esperen ¿Hotel?, si al aparecer era eso un hotel, y no sé por qué razón comencé a sudar frio y me empezaron a temblar las piernas, claros indicios de nerviosismo. Digo no es que no quisiera estar con Edward pero es que de verdad que tenía mucho miedo de no ser lo que él esperaba, yo sabía que Edward ya no era virgen, el mismo me lo había confesado cuando aun éramos mejores amigos antes de comenzar a salir y por lo tanto el era más experimentado en esto que yo. Salí de mis cavilaciones cuando Edward me abrió la puerta del coche mostrándome esa hermosa sonrisa torcida, si mi favorita.

-Vamos mi amor, espero que te guste- me susurro en el oído antes de pasar su brazo por mi cintura y comenzar a caminar. Al acercarnos me di cuenta de que nos dirigíamos a un restaurante que era parte del restaurante.

-Soy Edward Cullen y tengo una reservación- le dijo muy educadamente al anfitrión, el cual al revisar la lista nos dios un "Bienvenidos" y nos escolto hasta nuestra mesa.

En cuanto puse un pie dentro del lugar me di cuenta de que Alice tenía toda la razón al momento de meterme dentro de tan elegante vestido ya que este lugar por donde quiera que lo viera clamaba eso "Elegancia".

-Edward, este lugar se ve muy costoso y elegante, nos deberías haber gastado tanto en mi- dije algo avergonzada, y no es que no poseyera con el dinero para pagarlo, por favor, Edward Cullen era hijo del mejor médico de todo Forks y el dinero para ellos nos era un problema, tampoco para mí lo era, mi padre tenía una empresa con diferentes sucursales en todo el mundo dedicadas a las inversiones, pero aun así no quería que gastara tanto dinero en mi.

-Te lo mereces Bella,- dijo tomando mi mentón para verlo a los ojos y dedicándome un sonrisa tierna- además de que lo dices como si fuéramos pobres y digo, no seremos millonarios- "habla por ti" dije mentalmente, porque al menos mi familia si lo era y la de el también aunque nunca nos gustaba alardear de eso- pero tengo dinero para solventar todo tu sorpresa del día de hoy.

Un momento, ¿dijo todo para tu sorpresa del día de hoy?, ¿es que faltaba más?.

-Eso quiere decir que cenar en este lujoso restaurante, no es solo mi sorpresa?, pregunte algo sorprendida.

-No en realidad,- dijo algo ¿avergonzado?, - después de que terminemos de cenar sigue tu siguiente sorpresa, que espero te guste.

Me quede sin habla, este hombre era realmente fenomenal. Cenamos comida italiana, que sin duda era mi favorita y que además sí que la sabían preparar en este lugar ya que estaba exquisita. Cuando salimos del restaurante en lugar de regresar al auto como pensé que lo haríamos, el tomo mi mano y me dirigió al hotel…oh oh, creo que aquí es cuando me pongo nerviosa… Llegamos al lobby donde Edward se acerco a una de las recepcionista y pidió una llave. Cuando nos entregaron la tarjeta nos encaminamos hacia los elevadores sin decir ni una palabra, la verdad es que estaba muerta de miedo por lo que pudiera pasar esta noche. Al llegar a nuestra puerta Edward me dio un leve apretón en la mano de la que me mantenía tomada y me hizo voltear y verlo a los ojos.

-Bella, quiero que sepas que el que estemos en este lugar, no significa precisamente lo que estoy seguro que estas pensando en este momento amor,- me dijo dulcemente y viendo con una ternura infinita. Dios, mil gracias por dejar que este asombroso hombre me ame.

-Edward yo…- intente hablar pero él me calló.

-Bella, solo entremos y deja que te explique ¿sí?- me pidió.

-Sí- fue todo lo que pude decir.

Al entrar casi se me cae la baba, el lugar estaba decorado de una manera hermosa, había una mesa con champagne y dos copas, además de unas cuantas velas y algunos postres como fresas con chocolate las cuales eran ms favoritas. Al centro de la habitación había una enorme cama con un dosel precioso cubierto por un velo transparente que la hacía verde como de cuento, había solo una hermosa rosa en el centro de esta.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto Edward con un dejo de nerviosismo y duda en la voz. Ahí caí en la cuenta de que no había dicho absolutamente nada desde que entramos a la habitación.

-Sí, muchas gracias, me encanto Edward, - dije a punto de soltarme a llorar, corrí a abrasarlo y besarlo como nunca lo había hecho, bueno salvo esas veces en las que nos pasábamos de nuestro autocontrol establecido y teníamos que separarnos jadeando en busca de aire, pero esta vez no me detuve, al ver todo lo que él había hecho por mí, deje de tener esas dudas que tanto me atormentaban. Estaba dispuesta a entregarme a Edward esta noche.

-Bella, amor, espera tenemos que parar- me decía Edward cuando nos separamos en busca de aire.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Tú no quieres?- dije viéndolo directamente a los ojos esperando su rechazo.

-Claro que quiero, mi amor. Pero aquí la pregunta es ¿Tú lo quieres? O más bien, ¿Tú estás segura?- me dijo mirándome con esa ternura con la que siempre lo hacía, y mientras me perdía en esos hermosos ojos color esmeralda supe la respuesta…

-Sí, si Edward, quiero entregarme a ti, ya lo he hecho en alma, pero también quiero hacerlo en cuerpo, quiero ser tuya mi amor- dije mientras veía como sus ojos brillaban con una emoción que nunca había visto.

-Te amo Bella, más que a nada, ni nadie en el mundo, mi amor- dijo solemnemente.

-Como yo a ti- conteste de la misma forma.

Edward se fue acercando hasta que sus labios estaban sobre los míos, y yo solo pude seguir el ritmo de ellos…

* * *

><p><strong>Me regalan un review? :) Gracias...<strong>


	3. Promesa

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso mi imaginación con ellos.

Summary: Bella y Edward son novios desde la preparatoria, al momento de ir a la Universidad se separan y ella promete esperarlo y el amarla por siempre…-¡Prometiste esperarme, Bella!- dije mientras ella solo lloraba- ¿Y ahora te casas?, ya veo cuanto me amaste…

**Nuevo capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, los agradezco de corazón chicas :) Así como los favoritos y las alertas. **

**Lucy :)**

**- Capitulo revisado por Lizzy90 :D -**

**_Advertencia: Este capitulo contiene sexo gráfico, así que menores o mentes débiles abstenerse de leer :) (Si eres menor y lo lees no me lo digas ;) no quiero cargos de conciencia xD) _**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Promesa<p>

Estaba nerviosa no lo podía negar, y además quien no lo estaría en su primera vez, pero todos esos pensamientos se me olvidaron en el momento en el que sentí como Edward me deja sobre la cama y sentía su cuerpo sobre el mío. Sus labios eran demasiado insistentes sobre los míos, nunca los había sentido de esa manera y con esa seguridad. Cuando nos falto el aire nos separamos, pero el solo lo hizo de mis labios, ya que siguió un camino de mi mandíbula hasta mi cuello, mi respiración se hizo errática cada vez que Edward se acercaba al escote de mi vestido.

Edward se quedo quieto cuando se dio cuenta de que yo no me movía.

-¿Bella?, amor, ¿estás segura?

-Sí- dije tratando de regular mi respiración y mirándolo confundida- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que te siento muy nerviosa, ya sabes que si no quieres hacerlo, no te obligare, yo…- puse uno de mis dedos sobre sus labios que estaban algo rojos e hinchados por los besos.

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero ser tuya.- y para que no le quedara duda alguna, acerque mi mano hasta los botones de su camisa y comencé a abrirlos uno a uno nerviosamente. Nos tuvimos que poner de pie para que Edward pudiera llegar al cierre de mi vestido. Cuando termine de desabrochar los botones de su camisa, no pude resistirme de tocar sus músculos que estaban muy bien trabajados, con mis manos recorrí todo el camino hasta sus hombros donde deslice su camisa para que cayera al suelo. Edward no espero un segundo más para llevar sus manos hasta mi espalda y bajar el cierre de mi vestido que en cuanto estuvo abierto se deslizo fácilmente por mi cuerpo ya que era sin tirantes, inmediatamente mi inseguridad volvió y use mis manos para taparme pero Edward me tomo de las manos y las separo de mi cuerpo, el cual se quedo mirando más de lo debido y en ese momento me cohibí, su mirada era tan penetrante y evaluadora que estaba segura ya se había arrepentido de estar conmigo.

-Eres hermosa, mi amor- ok… eso no me lo esperaba y mucho lo siguiente- no sabes lo mucho que te deseo Bella, lo he hecho desde siempre, mi vida.

Cuando menos lo esperaba ya estaba besándome de nuevo y pegándome completamente a su cuerpo, fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta de que el aún estaba vestido de la cintura para abajo y esa ropa sinceramente me estorbaba y mucho. Acerque mi mano hasta la hebilla de su pantalón completamente nerviosa, pero solo basto mirar a sus ojos y ver deseo en ellos para darme el valor de desabrochar su cinturón y adentrar mi mano dentro de su pantalón. Gemimos al unisonó y yo además me sonroje al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo ¡Estaba tocando su miembro! Sin vergüenza alguna y Edward parecía disfrutarlo o eso era lo que sus jadeos me indicaban.

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan poderosa, poder crear esas sensaciones en su cuerpo me hacían querer llegar más lejos con él y darme de topes por no haber disfrutado de este delicioso placer. Edward tomo mi mano y la saco de su pantalón, estaba confundida pensé que le estaba gustando lo que yo hacía.

-Adoro lo que haces Bella,- ¡Demonios! ¿Es que acaso el leía mentes?- pero quiero darte placer a ti también mi amor. Dicho esto, se quito el mismo su pantalón mientras yo estaba absorta viéndolo solo con sus bóxers, prenda que al igual que su pantalón desapareció dejándome ver a un Edward muy bien dotado. Dios mío, ¿es que acaso Edward no tenía un solo defecto? Me sonroje en demasía al ver que me había quedado como boba viéndolo directamente _ahí, _pero era imposible no hacerlo.

Lo vi acercarse a mí como lo hace un león con su presa y después solo sentí sus labios sobre los míos y al momento siguiente sus manos en mi espalda tratando de desabrochar mi sostén, mas no importo, estaba totalmente confiada y ya no tenía una sola duda de que quería hacer el amor con Edward.

Me recostó sobre la cama quitándome el brasier y sus ojos inmediatamente se dirigieron a la parte de mi cuerpo que acaba de desnudar.

-Nunca me cansare de repetir lo preciosa que eres mi amor- dijo con la voz completamente ronca por la excitación y el deseo. Se recostó sobre mí, sin dejar que un solo gramo de su peso cayera sobre mi cuerpo, comenzó a besar de nueva cuenta mi cuello y después se detuvo antes de llegar a mis senos. Antes de que pasaran cinco segundos ya estaba chupando ávidamente uno de mis muy erectos y excitados pezones, y yo solo podía gemir y jadear su nombre.

-Ed…Edward…Ahhh- no podía formar una frase coherente con el trabajando en uno de mis pechos y después cambiando al otro para darle la misma atención. Mi entrepierna estoy segura que era una piscina de lo empapada que debería estar. Edward mordisqueo uno de mis pezones y fue mi limite- ¡Edward!-grite como posesa por el infinito placer que recorrió mi cuerpo.

Él siguió un camino por todo mi abdomen, pasando por mi vientre y en ese momento sentí como quitaba la última prenda que me dejaba en las mismas condiciones que él, desnuda. Estaba totalmente absorta en las sensaciones que estaba empezando a sentir que solté un pequeño gritito en cuanto sentí como Edward me daba el beso mas intimo que jamás habíamos compartido. Se abrió paso entre mis labios íntimos para comenzar a besar y luego succionar ese punto escondido de placer que sabía que tenía pero que hasta ahora estaba de verdad estaba conociendo sus beneficios.

Me sentía tan cerca de mi liberación cuando Edward dejo de hacer lo que hacía y se coloco sobre mí besándome apasionadamente. Pude sentir lo que imagine serian mis propios fluidos en sus labios cosa que me hizo gemir.

-Quiero que sepas que te amo más que a nada en el mundo mi amor,- me dijo Edward con una ternura infinita dándome un pequeño beso en los labios- prométeme que si te hago daño me lo dirás, pararemos si tú me lo pides.

-Lo hare, ahora hazme tuya de una vez Edward, sabes que te amo y quiero que tú seas el primero… y el único- Edward sonrió como nunca lo había hecho y me beso apasionadamente. Lo sentí posicionarse en mi entrada y comenzar a entrar. No lo niego que sentí un pequeño dolor, pero más bien se sentía incomodo, demasiado para ser realistas.

-¿Duele?- me pregunto con miedo en su voz.

-Un poco, pero pasara- trate de sonreírle pero estoy segura que solo salió una mueca extraña.

-Si quieres que pare, solo tienes que decirlo- me dijo de nuevo. Amaba a este hombre por preocuparse tanto por mí.

- Pasara, estoy bien, mi amor, continua- dije tratando de hacerme la valiente.

Edward salió un poco de mí para entrar de nuevo pero de golpe, cosa que si dolió. Solté un gritito y una lágrima resbalo por mi mejilla.

-Lo siento mi amor,- dijo Edward tratando de retirarse de mí pero se lo impedí rodeando con mis piernas sus caderas y sintiéndolo mucho más dentro mío.

-No, sigue por favor- Edward me miro a los ojos como tratando de encontrar duda en ellos pero fui más rápida que él y lo bese. Comencé a mover mi cadera para que entendiera que ya estaba pasando el dolor y la incomodidad, y era verdad, esas dos sensaciones nada buenas estaban siendo remplazadas por unas mucho mejores. Edward comenzó un suave vaivén con sus caderas mientras empezaba un recorrido con sus labios de mi cuello hasta mis senos los cuales comenzó a besar, succionar y mordisquear.

Edward me estaba llevando al borde con sus labios y su poderoso miembro, el cual comenzaba a sentir palpitar en mi interior.

-Es…Estoy ce…cerca amor,- me dijo Edward entre embestidos y yo también lo estaba, sentía una burbuja en mi vientre que estaba a punto de explotar.

-Yo…Yo también amor, estoy cerca…Ahhhh, ¡Edward!- grite como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida. Las sensaciones que sentí en ese momento no las comparaba con nada, era como relajar todos los músculos de tu cuerpo y entrar en un estado tremendo de relajación en el cual nada te perturbara. Unas cuantas estocadas después, sentí a Edward seguirme con su liberación y fue maravilloso sentir llenarme de su esencia marcándome como suya para siempre.

Edward cayó sobre mí después de su orgasmo pero inmediatamente nos giro quedando yo arriba de su cuerpo para no soportar su peso, beso mi cabello repetidas veces y acaricio mi espalda hasta que nuestras respiraciones erráticas, regresaron a su estado regular.

-Te amo, mi amor, gracias por darme este hermoso regalo, no sabes lo feliz que hizo saber que yo fui el primero en tu vida,- decía entre susurros en mí oído mientras que seguía acariciándome, haciendo dibujos invisibles en mi espalda. Yo estaba exhausta así que lo único que pude decir fue:

-Yo también te amo,- antes de quedarme profundamente dormida, completamente feliz entre sus brazos.

…

EPOV

Tenerla así, entre mis brazos, profundamente dormida, me daba una paz enorme que nunca en mis 18 cortos años de vida había sentido con ninguna otra mujer con la que había estado.

Me dolía tener que separarme pronto de ella y me daba mucho miedo pensar que tal vez en ese tiempo en el que no nos tendríamos el uno al otro, ella encontrara a un hombre mejor que yo, porque claro que los había, aunque ella me dijera que no iba a encontrar a nadie como yo… Ojala que eso fuera verdad, ojala que ella me esperara y dentro de unos años pudiéramos volver a estar juntos, casarnos, formar una familia juntos, vivir toda una vida juntos… ¡Demonios!, era en estos momentos en los que yo me arrepentía de tener que irme tan lejos para seguir mi sueño de ser un gran médico. Londres estaba al otro lado del mundo, y aunque tenía el dinero suficiente para poder viajar cada fin de semana y visitar a Bella, ella me había dicho que no lo hiciera, que nos mantendríamos en contacto por mails o por teléfono de vez en cuando. ¡Cielos!, yo quería hablar con ella a diario, verla, sentirla, besarla, acariciarla, hacerla mía, como lo acababa de hacer hace unos instantes, pero Bella había preferido que después de que yo me fuera Londres, no nos volviéramos a ver, solo hablarnos de vez en cuando ya que ella quería que no me sintiera atado de volver si es que encontraba a alguien "mejor" allá.

Era obvio que yo no iba a encontrar a nadie mejor que ella, pero si ella así lo había querido entonces así seria.

Sentí a Bella removerse entre mis brazos, clara señal de que estaba despertando.

-Hola mi amor,- le dije dándole un suave beso en los labios al saberla despierta aunque ella aun no abriera sus hermosos ojos chocolate.

-Mmm,- fue lo único que contesto.

-¿Cómo te sientes?,- dije acariciando su espalda desnuda.

-La verdad… Adolorida,- dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

-Lo siento, soy el culpable.

-No, yo también tuve culpa, anoche estaba muy dispuesta,- dijo sonrojándose de nuevo por las palabras que acaba de decir, a lo que yo solo pude soltar una carcajada. Mi hermosa Bella era adorable, anoche era tan apasionada y ahora tan tierna y tímida.

-Bueno que te parece si tomamos una ducha juntos y después te llevo a tu casa estoy seguro que tu madre ya debe estarse preguntando donde estas,- y es que aunque estaba seguro que Renee ya suponía lo que haríamos, gracias a la boconas de Alice y Rosalie, estaba segura que a Charlie no le haría mucha gracia también enterarse de lo mismo.

-Tienes razón, ¿Qué hora es?- pregunto.

-Ammm, las 8:00 de la mañana, dormiste mucho dormilona,- dije en broma.

-Fue tu culpa me dejaste agotada anoche,- dijo queriendo parecer enojada.

- Anda, vamos a darnos un baño un baño y desayunaremos, para después dejarte en tu casa,- dije saliendo de la cama, pero me desconcertó ver que Bella no me seguía, voltee a ver qué pasaba y la encontré mirándome fijamente y en eso caí en la cuenta de que había salido de la cama completamente desnudo.

-¿Algo que te guste, amor?,- pregunte en broma.

-Yo… Eh… eres un presumido,- dijo aventándome una almohada,- y cúbrete que estas pervirtiendo mis ojos,- dijo aun riéndose.

-Creo que anoche los pervertí demasiado, mi vida, y ahora anda si no quieres que se nos haga más tarde,- La vi renuente a salir de la cama y caí en la cuenta de que ella estaba desnuda y si como ya dije Bella tenía muchas sorpresas y era demasiado tímida. Así que me acerque a ella y le di un beso en los labios, para después tomarla de la cintura y cargarla hasta el baño.

-¡Edward!, basta bájame,- gritaba.

-Te bajare cuando estés en el baño,- le dije riéndome, cuando comenzó a patalear. La deje sobre sus pies cuando estuvimos dentro del baño y había olvidado que había pedido que arreglaran el jacuzzi de una manera hermosa. Había pequeños pétalos de rosa bordeando el jacuzzi y unas cuantas velas aromáticas que no estaban encendidas.

Bella estaba con la boca abierta viendo todo el lugar, que en realidad estaba hermoso.

-Había olvidado que lo habían preparado anoche, pero tal vez podamos hacer uso de él ahora, claro si tu quieres,- le dije al oído rodeando con mis brazos su cintura para acercarla más a mí.

-Me encantaría,- dijo con un tono de voz completamente ronco por la excitación.

BPOV

Edward había preparado todo esto para mí y yo estaba conmovida por todo lo que este hombre había hecho para hacerme sentir bien. Anoche había muy dulce al momento de hacerme el amor y ahora estábamos en el baño donde él había pedido que preparan un jacuzzi completamente romántico.

Ahí rodeada por sus brazos con el detrás mío y sintiéndonos piel a piel, el mundo desapareció y solo él me importaba en este momento, ni siquiera mis padres que de seguro me estaban esperando porque no había llegado a dormir, más bien mi padre, porque estoy segura que mi madre ya sabía lo que pasaría. Mas no me importo, en este momento solo existía Edward y yo, solos, a punto de entrar en un jacuzzi, hacer quien sabe cuántas locuras vinieran a la cabeza de Edward… y mía.

Me soltó un momento mientras lo veía ir a prender el jacuzzi y mientras este se llenaba, el comenzó a poner lo que reconocí como algunas sales aromáticas. Yo solo lo veía completamente embobada, moverse desnudo de un lado a otro preparando nuestro relajante baño.

Cuando todo estuvo listo regreso a mí, me tomo de la cintura con sus fuertes brazos y me metió en el jacuzzi, el agua estaba en la temperatura exacta y se sentía deliciosa contra mi piel desnuda, el entro después de mí y se sentó para acomodarme entre sus piernas descansado mi espalda contra su fuerte pecho.

-Te amo Bella,- fueron sus primeras palabras después de un rato de silencio.

-Yo también te amo, demasiado- le dije con las lagrimas al borde, cuando me di cuenta de que tal vez nunca volveríamos a vivir algo tan lindo como esto, ya que la graduación estaba a solo unos días y él se iría, quien sabe hasta cuándo lo volvería a ver.

-Siempre mi amor, aunque estemos a miles de kilómetros y separados por un enorme océano te voy a amar, prometo que regresare por ti cuando termine mi carrera, y formaremos nuestra familia, nos casaremos y tendremos hijos, estaremos juntos viéndolos crecer, hasta que ellos formen su propia familia y ya no nos necesiten, aun así yo siempre te voy a necesitar mi Bella, siempre, Te amo mi vida, nunca lo olvides.

Yo solo pude voltear a verlo directamente a los ojos y besarlo con todo ese sentimiento que tenía dentro de mí. Expresándole en ese beso que lo amaba y que anoche había suya para siempre y por siempre.

-Te prometo que te voy a esperar, nunca habrá otro hombre en mi vida que no seas tú, eres el primero y el único, solo a ti te voy a amar, solo a ti. Pero Edward…- dije algo insegura de si continuar, pero tenía que hacerlo, quería que él fuera verdaderamente feliz, así no fuera conmigo…- si tu encuentras a alguien más,- el empezó a negar frenéticamente con la cabeza y queriendo decir algo pero yo solo puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios para hacerlo callar,- ahora dices que no mi amor, pero si eso pasa, quiero que seas feliz, si encuentras a alguien más quiero que me lo hagas saber, sin culpas ni remordimientos, solo quiero que seas completamente feliz…,- termine diciendo con lagrimas en mis ojos y es que dolía imaginarme a Edward en otros brazos.

-Perdóname por ser egoísta, pero yo no puedo desearte lo mismo, te amo en demasía para dejarte con otro que no sea yo mi amor, nunca, escúchame bien, nunca, habrá otra mujer que me haga sentir lo que siento contigo, regresare, te lo prometo, tu solo promete esperarme y seguirme amando como se que lo haces ahora.

Solo asentí, era incapaz de hablar, porque sus palabras llegaban a lo más hondo de mi corazón y de mi alma. Pero ahora solo disfrutaría de él, del tiempo que teníamos juntos en este momento, ya después me podría lamentar su partida.

-Ámame Edward, hazme el amor,- fueron las únicas palabras que le pude decir en ese momento.

-Ya te amo Bella, más que a nada ni nadie en este mundo.- y me beso, con una ternura y un amor indescriptible.

Me gire completamente para sentarme a horcajadas sobre él y seguirlo besando muy apasionadamente. Edward comenzó a besar mi cuello y después fue directo hacia mis erectos pezones que pedía un poco de atención, más no estaba para juegos previos, quera sentirlo muy dentro de mí así que con mi mano tome su miembro y lo ubique en mi entrada y dejarme caer sobre él. Gemimos al unisonó al sentirnos compenetrados, como si fuéramos uno.

-Demonios Bella, eres demasiado estrecha, mi amor,- dijo Edward gimiendo, mas yo pare mis movimientos ¿eso era malo?, él pareció notar mi confusión ya que me tomo de la cadera y empezó a ayudarme a impulsarme,- y eso me encanta.- ok, eso significaba que no era malo.

-Ed… ¡EDWARD!,- grite demasiado alto cuando sentí su mano abriéndose paso entre nuestros cuerpos y el comenzaba a masajear mi clítoris con extrema maestría. Yo estaba al borde, Edward sabía exactamente qué hacer con mi cuerpo y que reaccionara de la manera en la que él quería.

-Es…Estoy Cerca… Mi… Amor…,- me dijo entre embestidas y yo también lo estaba.

-Yo…Yo Tam…También,- conteste jadeando. Y lo sentí. Sentí como mi orgasmo llegaba, como la burbuja que estaba en mi vientre comenzaba a explotar y me deje ir, gritando el nombre del hombre al que amaba y que me estaba haciendo sentir de esta manera. Y también sentí como Edward llegaba junto conmigo en este maravilloso clímax.

Me recargue en su pecho dejando que mi respiración volviera a la normalidad, mientras él me abrazaba y acariciaba mi espalda, por un momento había olvidado que estábamos en un jacuzzi y que el agua seguía nuestros movimientos, y que ahora la habitación era un completo desastre por el agua desbordada, mas tampoco eso me importo. Yo estaba feliz en los brazos del hombre que amaba y amaría para siempre.

…

-Gracias mi amor, toda la sorpresa me encanto,- le dije a Edward cuando nos detuvimos en la puerta de mi casa.

-Me alegro de que te haya encantado,- dijo acercándose para darme un pequeño beso en los labios,- creo que Charlie no está contento,- me dijo soltando una pequeña risita.

-¿Por qué lo dices?,-pregunte desorientada, pero siguiendo su mirada me di cuenta de que mi padre se asomaba por la misma ventana que mis amigas y mi madre lo hacían ayer que salí con Edward.- No te preocupes mamá lo mantendrá a raya, pero creo que debo entrar sino el mismo me sacara del coche,- dije abriendo la puerta pero cuando lo hacía Edward me tomo del brazo y me volvió a besar de manera no muy casta, agradecí que los vidrios de su coche fueran poralizados, sino estaría segura que Charlie ya hubiera sufrido un infarto.

-Te amo, te veo en la graduación mañana ¿de acuerdo?,- me dijo dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Si amo, te veo mañana, también te amo,- dije antes de darle un casto beso en los labios y encaminarme a la puerta de mi casa.

Al abrirla no me encontré con nadie, pero solo basto dar unos pasos más para que mi adorable padre me mirara con una cara que pocas habías visto cuando esta molesto.

-Lo siento,- fue lo primero que dije y agache mi mirada, esperaba que con esa disculpa le bastara y no preguntara donde había estado, porque no era tan sin vergüenza para decirle que había estado teniendo sexo con Edward.

-Ve a tu cuarto Bella,- ¿Qué?, enserio no me iba a regañar, apuesto a que leyó el desconcierto en mi mirada porque solo suspiro y dijo- es verdad, no me interesa saber donde, con quien, o que estuviste haciendo anoche, solo… espero seas responsable.- y se fue a la sala.

Ok… eso estuvo muy raro, pero hubo una cosa que no me paso desapercibida y fue la última frase que dijo "espero seas responsable", y ahí caí en la cuenta de a qué se refería con eso y me quede en shock, ni Edward ni yo nos habíamos cuidado anoche ni hoy en la mañana, el no había usado condón y yo no tampoco estaba cuidándome.

-Bella, cariño ¿estás bien?,- escuche lejana la voz de mamá, pero solo pude asentir y subir a mi recamara.

Por dios, como no me di cuenta y el tampoco, él sabía que era mi primera vez debería saber que yo no sabía de estas cosas y aun así no se cuido. Me deje caer en la cama y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida aun con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza.

-Bella…,- escuche que alguien me llamaba a lo lejos- Bella, cariño despierta ¿no bajaras a comer?,- cuando abrí los ojos y enfoque mi vista mi a mi madre sentada un lado de mi en la cama sonriéndome.

-Amm, si, si ya voy, solo necesito cambiarme de ropa,- ya que no me había dado cuenta de que aun traía una ropa que Edward me había dado esta mañana cuando no tenía más que el vestido que ponerme, gracias a Alice que había empacado un pequeña maleta con un cambio de ropa, pude salir del hotel sin que con ese vestido que traía dijera que había tenido sexo con Edward.

-De acuerdo, mi niña, te esperamos abajo,- dijo mi madre saliendo de mi habitación.

Esa tarde la pase con mi madre y padre, que aunque sabía que para papá aun era difícil saber o tener una idea de que su hija ya no era tan inocente no hizo ningún comentario y me trato igual que siempre.

Yo me mantuve pensando en cómo le diría a Edward que ninguno de los dos nos habíamos cuidado ayer y yo en la mañana, pero llegue a la conclusión de que no sabía cómo lo tomaría tal vez se enojaba y no me quisiera ver nunca más, así que decidí que si nuestro encuentro tenía consecuencias entonces yo las iba a enfrentar, no le podía quitar a Edward la ilusión de irse a estudiar y ser un gran médico, además tal vez ni siquiera pasaba nada y yo ya estaba sacando conclusiones tontas.

Con toda esa maraña de pensamientos me dormí de nuevo, esperando que pronto todo se aclarara.

…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que les pareció? Merezco Review o no xD Espero que si ;) <strong>

**Nos vemos en la proxima. Besos :) **


	4. Graduación y Despedida

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo uso mi imaginación con ellos.

Capitulo 3: Graduación y despedida

**Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste :D Gracias por los reviews, favoritos y alertas. Anímense a dejarme su opinión o mandármela por correo, así como sus dudas y sugerencias, para mi es muy importante saber que opinan ;)**

**Lucy ;)**

****- Capitulo revisado por Lizzy90 :D -****

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

Aquí estaba yo, a unas cuantas horas de graduarme y totalmente nerviosa, mis padres, como los de Edward y Emmet, Alice, Rosalie y Jasper ya ocupaban sus asientos entre todos los padres de familia de los graduados.

-¿Nerviosa, amor?- me pregunto Edward.

-Como no estarlo, además que…,- no pude terminar porque sentí el enorme nudo en mi garganta que se formaba cada vez que hablaba sobre ello.

-Tranquila, aun nos queda hoy y parte de mañana para estar juntos,- me dijo tratando de tranquilizarme pero yo sabía que el también esta triste.

-Sí, pero aun así es difícil,- dije tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya.

Los maestros comenzaron a llamarnos a la orden para poder ir pasando por nuestros reconocimientos, cuando fue el turno de cada uno, parecía que habíamos traído porra, ya que mis padres, tanto como los de todos mis amigos se levantaban de sus lugares para aplaudir y gritarnos mil y un cosas haciéndonos sonrojar.

Cuando el acto termino, toda mi familia como la de mis amigos fuimos a cenar a un restaurante en Port Angeles. Me divertí mucho viendo como nuestras familias contaban anécdotas graciosas, mas nuestros padres en sus tiempos de adolescencia. Cuando la cena estaba por terminar Edward me llamo para que saliera un momento con el del restaurante.

-Bella, quiero que esta noche la pasemos juntos, ¿Crees que tus padres tengan algún inconveniente?,- me pregunto cuando estuvimos fuera.

-No, no creo, además papá no me regaño, ni nada ayer que llegue por la mañana, así que creo que simplemente se resigno a verme crecer,- estuve tentada a decirle lo de nuestro descuido, pero me lo pensé mejor y decidí no decir nada.

-Ok, entonces está bien si saliendo de aquí te vas conmigo en el Volvo, quiero que vallamos a algún lugar,- dijo dándome esa hermosa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-Claro, solo les avisare a mis padres.

-Te amo, demasiado mi amor,- dijo dándome un pequeño beso en los labios que me dejo queriendo mas.

-Yo también te amo.

Una hora más tarde estaba en el auto con Edward conduciendo hacia no se qué lugar, pero confiaba plenamente en el, así que el destino poco importaba.

Aparco cerca del bosque y de inmediatamente reconocí el lugar… Era nuestro claro y ahí en medio de este había una tienda de campaña, y una pequeña mesa de madera que tenía una botella de vino y dos copas, además de unas cuantas preciosas velas aromáticas y una rosa. Sentí como el aliento tibio de Edward chocaba contra mi nuca y me di cuenta de cómo sus fuertes brazos envolvían mi cintura mientras recargaba su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Te gusta?,- me pregunto y yo asentí incapaz de poder hablar.- Hay muchas mantas dentro de la tienda por que el bosque es muy frio y lo que menos quiero, es que te enfermes… en realidad aun sigo pensando que fue mala idea venir aquí cuando podría haberte llevado a un hotel más bonito como hace dos días, pero pensé que tal vez te gustaría estar aquí, en nuestro claro, una vez más antes de… de irme,- termino diciendo en apenas un susurro que si no fuera por lo callado que estaba el bosque no lo habría escuchado.

-Es perfecto, y me encanta, como todo lo que haces, gracias,- dije volteándome en sus brazos para quedar de frente a él y así observas sus hermosos ojos verdes que parecía me traspasaban con toda su fuera.

-Bella, yo… tengo algo que darte, es amm… un pequeño recuerdo que quiero que tengas el tiempo que estemos separados, es mi promesa de que voy a regresar por ti, de que voy a amarte por siempre y nunca mi amor, nunca te voy a olvidar,- saco una pequeña cajita del bolso de su pantalón y cuando la abrió simplemente no pude hacer otra cosa más que llorar, de felicidad y tristeza, ambos sentimientos mezclados por lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

En la pequeña cajita había un hermoso anillo que parecía de compromiso, pero tenía una inscripción por dentro con mi nombre y el de él. Tenía un diamante hermoso y era de oro blanco por lo que pude descifrar, estaba precioso.

Edward se arrodillo ante mí para ponerlo como si estuviera pidiéndome matrimonio, pero solo estaba haciendo su promesa de amarme por siempre y volver junto a mí.

-Espero que puedas esperarme aunque sé que no te merezco, eres demasiado buena para mi, mi amor, aun así como ya lo he dicho antes soy demasiado egoísta como para dejarte ir con alguien mejor que yo, te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir Bella, voy a regresar…,- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ponerse de pie y besarme con tanto amor que solo él podía profesarme.

Yo no tenía palabras que pudieran compararse con las que él me había dicho hace unos minutos, así que solo lo bese y le entregue en ese beso mi alma, tratando de decirle con ello cuanto lo amaba y que también lo esperaría.

No sé cómo llegamos dentro de la tienda, solo sentí como caía en algo blanco y cálido y Edward estaba sobre mí besándome. Esa noche no paramos de hacer el amor y decirnos cuanto nos amábamos el uno al otro. Nos pudimos pensar en otra cosa que no fuese nosotros mismos y nuestros cuerpos dándose el mas infinito placer y el amor que profesábamos el uno por el otro.

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces grite su nombre al llegar a mi orgasmo o las veces en las que él me decía cuanto me amaba mientras embestía mi cuerpo, unas veces con una fuerza devastadora y otras veces de una manera tan tierna que estuve a punto de llorar de felicidad.

Fue cerca de las 5 de la mañana cuando por fin descansamos y nos dejamos llevar por el sueño cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, estando abrazados el uno con el otro.

-Amor, es hora de levantarse,- escuche vagamente que alguien me llamaba, pero estaba tan cansada que me acurruque mas al cuerpo a un lado mío y seguí durmiendo,- Belly, amor, ya es tarde tenemos que irnos,- abrí los ojos lentamente para encontrarme con una hermosa y esmeralda mirada,- anda dormilona, es hora de irnos.

-Buenos días- fue lo único que dije y me incline para darle un beso en los labios que se volvió muy apasionado. Sentí que Edward me separaba, aunque sabía que él quería que continuáramos.- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿huelo mal o algo así?, - pregunte algo desconcertada porque me alejara.

-No es eso amor, es que son las 10 de la mañana y creo que es hora de regresar, necesito arreglar mis cosas para esta tarde…,- termino algo indeciso y entonces lo comprendí; Hoy se iba a Londres.

Estoy segura que mi mirada se entristeció ya que el dulcemente levanto mi mentón para que lo observara,- Hey, mi amor, ya hablamos anoche ¿sí?, nos amamos y eso es lo importante.- solo asentí incapaz de pronunciar palabra y él me dedico una sonrisa tierna y triste antes de besarme muy brevemente en los labios.

Nos levantamos y comenzamos a vestirnos para después salir de la tienda, ahí me di cuenta de que no habíamos probado nada del vino que teníamos ahí, cuando le pregunte que quien recogería todo eso del bosque, el solo me contesto que no me preocupara que eso ya estaba controlado, no quise preguntar mas, así que me conforme con su respuesta y deje que me arrastrara de regreso a su auto para volver a casa.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de mi casa se despidió de mí con un beso y un "nos vemos en un par de horas en el aeropuerto".

Yo solo asentí y le devolví el beso. Cuando entre a casa no había nadie cerca, busque a mamá y papá esperando encontrarlos en la planta de arriba pero nada, así que me di por vencida y simplemente me fui a mi recamara a ducharme y después recostarme un rato preparándome para lo que tenía que hacer dentro de una cuantas horas.

Me levante con poco entusiasmo cuando me di cuenta de que era hora de arreglarme si no quería llegar cuando ya se hubiera ido. Me alise el cabello y me puse unos bonitos jeans con una blusa preciosa que Esme me había regalado en mi cumpleaños.

Me estaba maquillando un poco cuando recordé que Edward me había regalado un anillo para recordarlo el tiempo que estuviésemos separados y caí en cuenta de que yo no le había dado nada para que me recordara.

Corrí en busca de una pequeña cadena de oro blanco que mis padres me había regalado hace como 3 años, era muy delgada y preciosa, además de que tenía una "B" como dije, y era muy especial para mí, solo la usaba en eventos muy especiales y familiares.

La puse en mi cuello para que no se me olvidara y seguí arreglándome, escuche que papá y mamá llegaban de quien sabe dónde.

-Lista, cariño,- me dijo mamá entrando a mi habitación sin tocar.

-Renee Swan quieres hacerme el favor de tocar al momento de entrar a mi habitación, no creo que a ti te guste que yo haga lo mismo en la tuya y menos si encuentro a ti y papá en situaciones comprometedoras como cuando tenía 13,- dije aparentando enojo, pero la verdad es que me quería partir de la risa por la cara de mamá al recordarle ese vergonzoso episodio en su vida.

-Calla, eso ya paso, además tu estas sola, Edward por eso te lleva a bonitos hoteles,- Ok… eso si que fue incomodo, pero es que mamá nunca se ha denominado por ser una madre normal, ella es abierta y dice lo que piensa.

-Bueno, dejemos esas conversaciones vergonzosas y si, ya estoy lista, así que vámonos.

Salimos de casa mamá, papá y yo rumbo al aeropuerto en Seattle. En el camino mis padres intentaron muchas veces sacarme platica pero yo estaba en otro mundo.

Uno en el cual imaginaba que Edward no se iba y podríamos tener una relación muy duradera, años después nos mudábamos juntos, nos casábamos y teníamos una niña y un niño preciosos con esos hermosos ojos verdes suyos.

Regrese a la realidad en la cual ninguna de esas cosas existía ni existiría, al menos no mientras Edward estuviera fuera del país.

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto yo fui la primera en bajar del coche y correr al interior de este. En cuanto entre divise el cabello cobrizo de Edward y corrí hacia él. Parece que presintió mi presencia porque volteo y me dio una mirada que parecía de alivio, lo más seguro es que pensara que no llegaría, pero como podía pensar eso si yo ya se lo había prometido.

-Pensé que no venías- fueron sus primeras palabras en cuanto me tuvo entre sus brazos.

-Tonto, lo siento, se me hizo tarde, pero te prometí que vendría y aquí estoy, aunque sea para separarnos una vez más,- dije en un susurro apenas audible.

-Hey, solo será por un tiempo, intentare venir a visitarte…

-No, - lo interrumpí, - no lo hagas, mantendremos contacto pero no tienes porque venir y gastar dinero por mí.

Aunque sabía que el dinero no era un problema, quería que mantuviéramos nuestra distancia hasta que regresara de verdad para no irse. No soportaría tener que despedirme de nuevo de él.

-¿No quieres que te visite?- pregunto con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Solo… solo no quiero pasar por la despedida de nuevo, quiero que cuando vengas lo hagas para quedarte para siempre, así que si vienes no me lo digas, por favor.- Suplique, sabiendo que era un idea estúpida, pero en verdad no creía poder soportar de nuevo el separarme de él.

Tan inmersos estábamos en nuestra despedida que no me di cuenta de que sus padres, los míos, tanto como Alice, Emmet, Rose y Jasper también estaban reunidos ahí. Aunque parecía que nadie nos prestaba atención.

Emmet y Rose estaban sentados con sus cabezas juntas susurrándose cosas, Alice y Jasper estaban abrazados también hablando entre ellos y los padres de Edward tanto como los míos estaban platicando animadamente de no sé qué cosa.

-Edward, tú me diste algo para recordarte,- dije mirándolo y el solo asintió algo confundido no entendiendo a donde quería llegar.- Así que yo también quiero darte algo para que me recuerdes.

-Bella, no era necesario que lo hicieras con tu rostro en mis pensamientos tengo un muy fiel recordatorio de ti, mi amor.

-Aun así, quiero que tengas algo además de mi rostro en tu mente, que cuando lo veas me recuerdes y recuerdes cuanto te amo,- dije quitándome la pequeña cadena con el dije que llevaba en mi cuello. La puse en su mano y el al verla empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-No, Bella, amas esta cadena es muy especial y tus padres te la regalaron, solo la usas en eventos muy especiales, amor, yo no podría usarla,- dijo haciendo ademan de devolverla.

-Por eso mismo, porque es muy especial para mí quiero que la lleves tú, hasta que nos volvamos a ver y yo te regrese tu anillo… Sera mi promesa de esperarte y amarte,- dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-Te amo, te amo demasiado, mi ángel,- dijo él con lagrimas en sus ojos- nunca te olvidare, lo prometo, dijo para después sellar su promesa con un suave beso en los labios.

Yo estaba quebrándome por dentro, lo amaba demasiado y separarme de él era la cosa más difícil que había tenido que hacer en mis cortos 18 años de vida. Le devolví el beso en una completa entrega importándome poco que mis papás, los suyos y nuestros amigos estuvieran cerca.

_Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de abordar…_

Y no lo pude soportar más, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas como jamás lo habían hecho, tratando de deshacerse de ese inmenso dolor que sentía en mi pecho.

-Lo siento, mi amor, me tengo que ir,- dijo él con voz rota y caí en la cuenta de que el también estaba llorando. Me aferre a él abrazándolo fuertemente, no queriendo separarme nunca de su lado. Escuche un pequeño sollozo y me di cuenta de que provenía de Esme. Me separe de Edward para que los demás también pudieran despedirse de Edward.

Sentí unos brazos rodearme y me di cuenta de que eran de mi madre, me aferre a ella llorando en silencio. Cuando Edward termino de despedirse volvió a tomarme en sus brazos y abrazarme muy fuerte.

-Ya te hice mi promesa amor, volveré, por ti, volveremos a estar juntos, mi vida. Te amo, mi amor. Te amo muchísimo.

-Yo también te amo, Edward. Te voy a esperar lo prometo.

_Pasajeros con destino a Londres, favor de abordar…_

Esa molesta voz volvió a sonar y me di cuenta de que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que dejarlo ir.

Me beso por un momento antes de tomar sus cosas y caminar hacia la puerta de abordaje.

"Te amo" me susurro antes de desaparecer por la puerta y ahí no pude más… rompí a llorar sollozando muy fuerte.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, solo fui consciente de cuando llegue a casa y me metí en la calidez de mi cama para seguir haciéndolo… tampoco supe cuando me dormí, solo tuve un último pensamiento antes de caer en la inconsciencia. "Te esperare, mi amor."

…

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal? merezco review ^^ espero que sí xD y sino también háganme porque no :( xD <strong>

**Besitos :D **


	5. Ilusión

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo uso mi imaginación con ellos.

Summary: Bella y Edward son novios desde la preparatoria, al momento de ir a la Universidad se separan y ella promete esperarlo y el amarla por siempre…-¡Prometiste esperarme, Bella!- dije mientras ella solo lloraba- ¿Y ahora te casas?, ya veo cuanto me amaste…

**Espero que les guste, nos leemos abajo (: **

Capitulo revisado por Lizzy 90 (:

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: Ilusión<p>

BPOV

Dos meses habían pasado desde que él se fue, costaba trabajo y dolía, dolía mucho, después de que tenía algunas sospechas que aun no quería despejar porque si eran verdaderas sería aun más doloroso.

Mamá decía que había caído en depresión, o eso escuche una vez que hablaba con Charlie. Charlie, era otra cuestión, últimamente trataba de presionarme para que despejara mi mente ya que según él, ya era hora de que yo me presentara como trabajadora en la empresa para comenzar a familiarizarme, estaba a punto de entrar a la Universidad y la verdad no me emocionaba en absoluto.

-Bella,- llamo mamá antes de entrar, si, desde que yo tenía depresión Renee Swan tocaba para entrar a una habitación ajena, cosa que nunca hizo cuando yo estaba bien, ironías…

-Adelante mamá – conteste sin emoción.

-¿Cómo estas, cielo?- pregunto con algo de temor, demonios, ¿ahora ya hasta me temían?

-Como siempre,- conteste con indiferencia, odiaba que me trataran con lastima y ella lo estaba haciendo en este momento.

-Amm, tu padre y yo queremos ir a cenar esta noche…- dijo dejando la frase inconclusa.

-Bien, se divierten.- dije.

-No cielo, queremos que vallas con nosotros, se que aun estas mal por… amm el, pero Bella, no estás sola cariño, se que duele, pero tienes que recuperarte, en unas semanas entras a la Universidad, - trate de ignorar sus comentarios porque no quería soltarme a llorar. – Bella, mírame por favor- dijo con voz quebrada y entonces voltee a verla, mamá siempre era alegre y jamás había visto esa mirada en su cara – Mi amor, a nosotros también nos duele verte así, he tratado de todo pero tú nos evades, no quieres ni ver a tus amigos, no quisiste ver a Alice y Jasper cuando vinieron a despedirse de ti, siendo ella tu mejor amiga, ni de Rose y Emmet. Además el prometió llamarte Bella, prometió volver, solo es cuestión de esperar cariño…,- Entonces no pude mas, ya estaba llorando de nuevo. También me dolía que a ellos les doliera, pero es que mamá aun no podía comprenderme…

-Creoestarembarazada – dije tan rápido que por su cara estoy segura no me entendió, así que lo dije más despacio.- Creo… creo que… estoy… lo siento mamá- dije llorando por defraudarlos de esta manera, ella tenía una cara de completa confusión así que decidí que era hora de que lo supiera.- Estoy embarazada.

Mamá no dijo nada solo me abrazo fuertemente y me acaricio tiernamente la espalda hasta que me calme un poco y solo pequeños sollozos salían de mi cuerpo.

-Mami,- dije tan bajito que no estaba segura me hubiera escuchado.

-Dime corazón – contesto.

-Perdón,- dije con ganas de llorar de nuevo.

-Bella, fuiste irresponsable mi amor, lo sé, pero a pesar de todo eres mi hija, te amo más que nada, tu y Charlie son los amores de mi vida y te apoyare, también se que tu padre lo hará, pero Bella…- dudo un momento antes de seguir - ¿Qué pasa con Edward?

-No quiero arruinar su sueño de ser un gran médico, mamá sabes cómo peleo por esa oportunidad en esa universidad, no voy a dejar que sus sueños se vengan abajo.

-Pero Belly, el es el padre merece saberlo hija…

-No mamá, no por ahora, solo dame un poco más de tiempo ¿sí?, el lo sabrá pero solo déjame que yo lo resuelva por favor,- suplique. Sabía que si mamá se lo proponía podía ir con Esme y en este mismo instante decirle que serían abuelas.- y nada de contarle a Esme.

-Pero Bella, no puedes pasártela encerrada todo el tiempo aquí, tarde o temprano se tendrán que enterar.- punto a su favor pero yo ya tenía mi plan.- Oye Bella, tu dijiste "creo que estoy embarazada" ¿Por qué dices que lo crees?

-Bueno porque he tenido todos los síntomas, además de que tengo un retraso en mi regla y amm bueno cuando Edward y yo… bueno cuando… lo hicimos, no nos cuidamos. – termine en un susurro y estoy seguro mi cara era completamente roja.

-Pero Bella, eso fue demasiado irresponsable, debieron hablar sobre ello hija,- dijo mamá tratando de no sonar tan dura.

-Lo siento mami, se que los defraude, perdóname…

-¿De qué hablas Bella? – Oh no…Charlie.

-De nada que en este momento te interese Charlie Swan, y se toca antes de entrar a una habitación ajena. Bella y yo saldremos regresamos en un rato,- dijo mamá tan rápido tomando mi mano y sacándome de la habitación. Papá solo me miro con algo de confusión y yo solo le di una mirada de disculpa.

-¿A dónde vamos mamá?,- pregunte cuando ya estábamos en el coche por las calles de Seattle.

-Al médico- PANICO, eso fue lo que paso por mi cabeza. Carlise trabajaba en el hospital, si él me veía Esme lo sabría y si ella lo sabría… Edward.

-Pero mamá, ahí está Carlise y si él me ve…

-Hoy es su día libre, hable con Esme esta mañana cuando llamo preguntando como seguías y me dijo que ella y Carlise irían a comer juntos o algo, ya sabes ahora que Emmet y Edward no están casa quieren tener tiempo a solas.- Bueno eso en parte era bueno pero Carlise aun podía enterarse por la documentación que me harían al momento de hacer las pruebas.

-Mamá, que hay sobre si Carlise ve por accidente las pruebas a mi nombre, el sospechara y…

-No lo hará, las pruebas estarán a mi nombre tú no te preocupes, nadie sabrá nada hasta que tu lo quieras,- dijo sonriéndome tiernamente tratando de calmarme.

Durante todo el recorrido al hospital, trate de convencer a mamá que fuéramos por una prueba casera a la farmacia, pero ella quería que fuéramos al hospital y así poder saber la salud de mi bebé.

Aun me parecía surrealista que yo estuviera albergando una vida dentro de mí, una vida que era un pedacito mío y de Edward.

Al llegar al hospital nos dirigimos a una enfermera a la que mamá le pidió las pruebas, ella le hizo llenar unos formularios y le dijo que sería a nombre de Renee Swan. Poco después una enfermera mayor y de rostro amable nos dirigió a un pequeño consultorio en donde me sacaron sangre para las pruebas.

-Listo corazón, dijo la enfermera al terminar – pueden pasar a la sala de espera y cuando estén tus pruebas te llamaremos para hacerte entrega. ¿Necesitas algo más?- yo solo sacudí mi cabeza en forma negativa dando las gracias y me apresure junto con mamá a la sala de espera.

-Tranquila Belly, sabes que estoy contigo, cielo- dijo mamá tratando de calmarme.

Poco tiempo después la misma enfermera que me había sacado sangre para las pruebas regreso y me llamo para entregarme el resultado. Lo tome con manos temblorosas y se lo entregue a mamá.

-Ábrelo tú, por favor,- dije casi al borde de la histeria.

Mamá me sonrió y se dispuso a abrir el sobre que decidiría mi vida. Yo no podía despegar la cara de las expresiones de mamá, esperando a que hablara. Me miro con ternura en sus ojos y me abrazo tiernamente para susurrarme:

-Es positivo, mi niña. Serás mamá- susurro en mi oído con voz dulce y entrecortada por el llanto. Esas palabras de confirmación me hicieron llorar pero de alegría. Tenía miedo, ¿qué madre primeriza no lo tiene? Me preocupaba no ser buena madre, no poder protegerlo como debía, Entre muchas cosas más. Pero me daba una alegría inmensa saber que tendría un bebe, que de seguro sería hermoso si los genes Cullen predominaban, y entonces me di cuenta de que si yo sentía esta alegría no podía quitársela a Edward, porque estaba segura que él me amaba, me lo había dicho y demostrado y sabía que él no odiaría a nuestro bebé, el lo iba a querer tanto como yo, porque Edward lo había dicho, él quería tener una familia conmigo, tal vez los planes se adelantaron un poco, pero tendríamos un bebé, juntos.

No sabía que pasaría después ni como le haríamos para estar juntos, tal vez hablaría con papá y si me dejaba me iría con Edward a Londres, estudiaría allá y cuando los dos termináramos nuestra carrera regresaríamos, además vendríamos cada vez que fueran vacaciones a visitar a la familia.

Sonreí por todos los pensamientos que tenía y como había arreglado el problema. Se lo diría a papá cuando regresáramos a casa y después haría un viaje a Londres para ver a Edward y darle la noticia. Seguro que mamá se encargaría de decírselo a Esme.

Mamá me llevo con su ginecóloga a que me hiciera una ecografía para ver cómo estaba mi bebé.

-Muy bien Bella, ahora necesito que te cambies detrás de ese biombo mientras yo arreglo todo aquí para poder ver a tu pequeño,- me dijo la Dra. Heidi. Hice lo que me dijo y regrese.

-Necesito que te recuestes en la camilla, te advierto que el gel está un poco frio,- dijo antes de poner una mezcla viscosa y demasiado fría en mi vientre. Comenzó a mover el aparato por todo mi estomago hasta que en la pantalla se vio una mancha borrosa que la verdad no podía distinguir.

-Aquí está tu bebé Bella, esta pequeña manchita que ves aquí es tu pequeño - me dijo Heidi. Yo solo veía una mancha pero aun así comencé a llorar de emoción por conocer a mi bebé. Mamá estaba igual que yo soltando lagrimas de alegría por conocer a su nieto.

No supe en qué momento salimos del consultorio de Heidi ni del hospital, mamá fue quien tomo nota de todas las medicaciones que me hizo Heidi porque yo estaba en mi mundo, solo era consciente de que tenía mi mano acariciando suavemente mi vientre, acariciando a mi bebé.

Cuando llegamos a casa, empecé a sentir algo de temor por la reacción de Charlie pero basto una mirada de mi mamá para saber que ella estaría conmigo en todo momento.

-Valla, hasta que llegan las mujeres de esta casa,- dijo Charlie sonriente saliendo de su despacho,- Wow, por lo que puedo ver no fueron de compras, porque no traen ninguna de esas bolsas gigantes con las que siempre regresan.- dijo en broma.

Yo solo me avente a sus brazos abrazándolo muy fuerte y comenzando a sollozar.

-Belly, cielo, ¿Qué te sucede?,- pregunto papá con voz asustada.

-Estoyembarazada,- dije tan rápido como pude y me di cuenta que el al contrario de mamá si me entendió porque me separo de su cuerpo y me miro fijamente buscando no se que en mis ojos.- Lo siento papi, lo siento mucho, se que… - comencé a decir pero el puso un dedo sobre mis labios y volteo a ver a mamá.

-¿Renee?,-pregunto tratando de que mamá dijera algo.

-Es verdad Charlie, Bella y yo fuimos al hospital esta mañana y le hicieron las pruebas. También quiero que sepas que estoy con ella, aunque tú no estés de acuerdo yo la voy a apoyar y…

-Yo no he dicho que no la apoyaría,- dijo papá mirándome de nuevo,- Te amo, mi niña, y te apoyare, no te mentiré Bella, me hubiera gustado ser abuelo más viejo, apenas tengo 43, cielo, - dijo él en broma haciéndome sonreír,- y también me hubiese gustado que terminaras tus estudios antes de tener esta responsabilidad, pero estoy contigo, cariño. Te amo y ahora también a ese pequeño que será mi nieto.

Yo no tenía palabras para agradecer por estos grandiosos padres que la vida me dio. A pesar de todo ellos estaban conmigo apoyándome. Abrace a papá escondiendo mi cara en su pecho y llorando pero ahora de alegría, mamá se unió a nuestro abrazo familiar y yo solo pude sonreír entre lagrimas sabiendo lo mucho que amaban ahora a mi bebé.

Comimos juntos entre risas y planeaciones de papá para cuando mi pequeño o pequeña naciera, porque aun no sabíamos el sexo pero papá ya estaba tramando transformarlo en un fanático del fut bol y mamá en una adicta a las compras.

-Bella,- me llamo papá a lo que voltee a verlo para que siguiera,- Hija, se que ese bebé es de Edward ¿cierto?,- asentí,- ¿Se lo dirás?- pregunto.

-Lo hare papá, de hecho quería hablar contigo,- dije viéndolo un poco avergonzada por cambiar sus planes para mi,- quiero ir a Londres para decirle a Edward de mi embarazo y decidir qué haremos, estoy segura que Edward no rechazara a m bebé así que… quiero irme a vivir a Londres,- dije mirándolo esperando por su reacción.

-Bueno cambio de planes, pero no importa, quiero que mi nieto crezca con sus padres juntos y si tu están segura de Edward confió en ti, ve con él, no hay problema,- lo ame a un mas por ello.

-Gracias papi, te amo,- el me dio una sonrisa y un yo también.

-Por cierto mis mujeres hermosas hablando de viajes hoy llamo mi hermana Sue, quiere que vallamos al aniversario de ella y Harry, y además solicita tu ayuda telefónica Renee ella dijo algo así sobre "Cosas de mujeres",- mamá sonrió y corrió al teléfono sin decir nada más.

-Entonces, ¿iremos a California?,- pregunte a papá.

-Lo haremos pequeña, a menos que quieras escuchar a la tía Sue histérica por teléfono por no estar en su aniversario de casados,- dijo sonriéndome con malicia, sabía que era cierto lo que decía.

-Oh no, no quiero eso, y ¿para cuándo es la fiesta de aniversario?- pregunte, ya que tal vez interfería con mi viaje a Londres.

-Dentro de una semana, tal vez vallamos y solo pasemos el fin de semana, cuando regresemos de California puedes irte a Londres, así no tendrás que ir y luego volver para el aniversario, en tu estado no es bueno estar viajando tanto,- dijo en tono serio.

-Lo sé, y me parece excelente idea.- dije sonriendo por que el problema del viaje se haya resuelto.

Me emocionaba volver a ver a la familia, la tía Sue era hermana de papá y estaba casada con el tío Harry, tenían dos hijos, Leah y Seth, la realidad es que me llevaba mejor con Seth que con Leah, ella era mayor que yo por un par de años, así que nuestras ideas de pensar eran completamente diferentes, pero aun así teníamos un trato cordial.

Seth era otra cosa, solo era un año mayor que yo y desde pequeños éramos cómplices en travesuras. Desgraciadamente los deje de ver cuando el tío Harry comenzó con la idea de comprar restaurantes en California en Carmel exactamente y renovarlos, el era arquitecto y tenía sus propias oficinas aquí en Forks, pero decidió trasladarlo todo a Carmel, me encantaba ese lugar porque era extremadamente cálido por ser playa, además de que no llovía tanto como aquí en Forks.

Extrañaba mucho a Seth, por lo que supe estaba en su primer año de universidad estudiando negocios internacionales, a pesar de que su padre quería que estudiara Arquitectura como él, para que se encargara de las oficinas y el tío dedicarse completamente a sus restaurantes.

-¿Qué creen?- entro mamá con el teléfono en mano y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué?,- contestamos al unisonó papá y yo.

-Pues que este fin de semana nos vamos Carmel, tengo que ayudar a Sue con lo de su aniversario 25 y no pienso dejar a Bella y a mi nieto aquí, y tu Charlie Swan vienes con nosotras porque no soportas estar sin tus mujeres,- termino mirando a papá con una sonrisa y yo también sonreí viendo todo el amor que papá irradiaba hacia mamá a pesar de que algunas veces lo sacaba de quicio con sus ocurrencias.

-Bien, no tengo más opción,- dijo papá tratando de parecer enojado,- solo iré a la oficina hoy y mañana para terminar los pendientes que tengo y el jueves tomamos un vuelo a Carmel,- dijo papá levantándose de la mesa. Nos dio un beso a cada una y despidiéndose salió tumbo a su oficina.

Estaba emocionada por este viaje, volvería a ver a toda mi familia o más bien a mi única familia después de papá y mamá, mis abuelos maternos dejaron de hablarle a mamá cuando decidió casarse con Charlie por ser 10 años mayor que ella y mis abuelos paternos habían muerto ya, así que como Charlie y Sue eran los únicos hijos, papá solo tenía a mi tía Sue.

Cuando terminamos de comer, me disculpe con mamá y subí a toda prisa a mi habitación, saque la prueba de embarazo junto con la fotografía de la ecografía que me habían sacado hoy por la mañana. Me quede contemplando a mi pequeña cosita, que a pesar de saber que aun era muy pequeño había algo que me inspiraba a hacerle saber que ya lo amaba. Me levante de la cama y fui al espejo, me levante la blusa que traía y toque muy cuidadosamente mi vientre.

-Hola, mi amor, - le hable a mi bebé tiernamente- soy mamá y pronto no solo tendrás una mamá platicándote cositas y acariciándote, también estará tu papi aquí con nosotros, juntos te vamos a dar todo el amor posible, mi pequeño o pequeña,- a este punto ya tenía lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

Sentía que este viaje cambiare definitivamente todo, porque regresando de él, viajaría Londres a decirle a Edward que sería padre. Estaba nerviosa por su reacción pero sabía que él me amaba tanto como yo lo hacía así que confiaría en el…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicos, espero que anden genial, este capitulo es cortito pero los demas ya seran mas extensos (:. Gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews que me alegran el día. Déjenme por favor un pequeñisimo comentario de si les gusto o no va?.<strong>

**Me dejaron una sugerencia para el blog que ya conteste, de verdad que me gustaría atraer a mas personas a leer mi Fic pero ahorita no tengo tiempo de poner mas cosas en el blog como noticias, me dijeron que pusiera música y me encantaría pero no se como :/ si alguien sabe y me quiere ayudar se lo agradecería muchisimo :D **

**Creo que ya era todo xD Nos vemos en la próxima actu que sera el lunes (: **

**Besos, Lucy (: **


	6. Familia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo uso mi imaginación con ellos.

Summary: Bella y Edward son novios desde la preparatoria, al momento de ir a la Universidad se separan y ella promete esperarlo y el amarla por siempre…-¡Prometiste esperarme, Bella!- dije mientras ella solo lloraba- ¿Y ahora te casas?, ya veo cuanto me amaste…

**Nuevo cap, espero que le guste (: Nos leemos abajito :D **

_**Capitulo revisado por Lizzy90**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: Familia<p>

BPOV

-¡Bella!,- escuche una voz masculina llamarme en cuanto aparcamos delante de la gran residencia que pertenecía los Clearwater. Cuando voltee solo me vi envuelta en unos enormes brazos también masculinos y que me hacían girar provocando unas tremendas ganas de vomitar.

-¡No Seth!,- escuche a mamá reprenderlo,- baja ahora mismo a Bella, que no ves que esta apunto de vomitarte encima. - Dichas estas palabras Seth me dejo en mis propios pies y mi padre se apresuro a tomarme en brazos delicadamente.

-¿Estás bien, Bells?,- pregunto con cara de preocupación, y yo solo asentí ya que era incapaz de hablar.

-Lo siento Bells, no sabía que te sentirías mal, antes lo hacía diario pensé que ya estarías acostumbrada,- explico Seth atropelladamente, pero yo no lo veía, ni siquiera era capaz de escucharlo, solo sentí como de pronto todo se volvió negro…

Desperté totalmente desorientada, esta no era mi recamara.

-Ya está reaccionando,- escuche murmurar a alguien,- Lo siento Belly, no sabía, de verdad perdóname, no quería que esto te pasara,- decía alguien realmente arrepentido pidiéndome perdón; y entonces recordé el donde estaba y quien era esa voz que me hablaba. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con toda la familia Swan y Clearwater mirándome como si fuera la mejor atracción del circo.

-Déjala respirar Seth,- escuche decir a alguien.

-¿Mamá?,- pregunte,- ¿Qué me paso?

-Lo sien…,- iba a decir de nuevo Seth que me miraba arrepentido pero alguien más lo callo.

-Te desmayaste, cielo,-dijo mamá acariciando mi frente.

Entonces recordé; Seth gritando mi nombre, Seth dándome vueltas, papá preguntando por mi estado y después… negro. Voltee hacia mi primo que tenía una cara de arrepentimiento y se veía triste.

-Seth,- lo llame a lo que el volteo hacia mí,- Te extrañe,- dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa, el me la devolvió gustoso y muy cuidadosamente beso mi frente.

-Yo también pequeña, muchísimo,- dijo él,- me tienes que contar muchas cosas Belly,- dijo dándome una mirada de advertencia y yo ya sabía que preguntaría por mi estado ya que de seguro mamá ya les había contado que estaba embarazada.

-Te contestare todo lo que quieras, pero solo si me alimentas,- es que la verdad tenía mucha hambre a pesar de que todo el camino me la pase comiendo galletas saladas.

Todos rieron y pasamos al comedor ya que la tía Sue había preparado una cena especial por nuestra llegada.

-Y, ¿nos vas a dar la noticia Bella, o tendremos que escucharla nuevamente de Renee?- pregunto la tía Sue con una enorme sonrisa.

-Bueno, pues si ya lo dijo Renee no veo el porqué tenga que decir de nuevo que estoy embarazada, tengo dos meses de embarazo y estoy completamente feliz,- dije sintiéndome una mamá orgullosa de mi bebé, a pesar de que entraba en los índices de mamás adolescentes a mi no me importaba, mi bebé sería amado no solo por mi y por Edward, también por sus tíos y abuelos de eso estaba segura.

Seth que era el más cercano a mí me dio un cálido abrazo y me dio un gran beso a modo de felicitación, después le siguieron el tío Harry y la tía Sue que al igual que mi madre trataba de contener las lágrimas… y se supone que la de las hormonas alborotadas era yo, pensé con sarcasmo.

Después de todas esas felicitaciones me dejaron comer por fin mi deliciosa lasaña que mi tía Sue había preparado para mí porque sabía que la amaba. Después de que todos terminamos cada uno se fue a sus actividades, mamá y tía Sue fueron supongo a organizar la fiesta de aniversario y papá y tío Harry a ver una partido de futbol. Yo en cambio me fui al jardín junto con Seth, ya que le había prometido platicarle muuuchas cosas.

-¿Y?,- pregunto Seth.

-¿Y, que?, - pregunte yo de vuelta.

-No te hagas Belly, quiero decir, sé muy bien como quedaste embarazada y no quiero detalles,- dijo haciendo una mueca a lo que yo solo reí,- pero cuando dejamos Forks no tenías novio y bueno conozco perfectamente a cada chico de ahí para saber que ninguno era de tu agrado.

-Bueno, pues mi novio y padre de mi pequeño llego a Forks al mes de que ustedes se fueron de ahí, el junto con su familia se mudaron de Alaska y bueno como yo estaba sola después de que tú te fuiste, comencé una amistad con su prima Alice Brandon y después de que me presentaran con todo el grupo, comencé a llevar bien con todos, Edward tiene un hermano llamado Emmet, Alice es su prima y es huérfana por lo que vive con los Cullen, los tres son muy amigos de Rosalie y Jasper Hale unos mellizos que son pareja de Emmet y Alice respectivamente. Así que ya te imaginaras al ser los únicos solteros comenzamos a tratarnos y nació el amor,- termine soñadoramente, recordando aquellos tiempos.

-Wow Bella, de verdad te ves demasiado enamorada, pero… entonces ¿Por qué no está aquí contigo?, no hablas de él con rencor lo que indica que no están separados…- termino dudoso.

-El no lo sabe Seth, el se fue hace dos meses a estudiar medicina a Londres,- dije de manera triste recordando el porqué mi pequeño no tenía a sus dos padres.- pero lo sabrá, cuando regresemos de este viaje, iré a Londres y me quedare a vivir con él,- dije con completa seguridad.

-Esta muy segura de su amor y eso es bueno pequeña, me alegro mucho de que estés tan feliz Bells, tenía mucho que no veía una enorme sonrisa como la que tienes ahora, además de ese precioso brillo en tus ojos,- dijo Seth acariciando mi mejilla. El era como un hermano mayor para mí lo amaba muchísimo.

-Eso es porque estuvimos separados mucho tiempo y por eso no has visto mis sonrisas,- dije bromeando,- ¿Y tu Seth Clearwater, alguna conquista que haya caído ante tus encantos?- pregunte.

-Uff, sabía que no lo dejarías pasar,- dijo a modo de resignación.- Se llama Kate es de la facultad y… es 3 años mayor que yo,- dijo dejándome completamente descolocada.

-¿Hablas enserio?,- pregunte sorprendida.

-Muy enserio Bella, la conocí cuando recién entre a la facultad, ella estudia también negocios como yo, y va mucho a la biblioteca, lugar en el que la vi por primera vez.- dijo soñadoramente.

-Cuéntame todo, quiero detalles,- dije impaciente y sentándome en una de las bancas que había en el jardín de la casa recostando mi cabeza en el pecho de Seth que había tomado lugar a un lado mío.

-Eres muy curiosa pequeña,- dijo en broma.- Yo trabajo como auxiliar en la biblioteca ya que como sabes papá no paga mis estudios porque no le parece que este estudiando la carrera correcta,- dijo rodando los ojos y con pesar. Me sentí mal por él, que en cambio de mi, si se había revelado y lucho por su sueño, yo hubiera querido estudiar literatura pero papá tenía otros planes para mi,- me deja vivir en casa y me alimenta, o al menos aun no me corre,- dijo riendo- bueno como decía, ella siempre va a la biblioteca ya que no cuenta con dinero para comprar los libros necesarios, es muy estudiosa siempre se queda hasta tarde estudiando en el campus.

"Un día me había tenido que quedar hasta tarde y cerrar yo ya que la encargada se enfermo y no asistió al trabajo, yo ya iba saliendo del campus cuando la vi, estaba a unos metros de mi con un hombre el cual la aventaba y ella parecía llorar, sentí horrible Bells, ver como la trataba ese sinvergüenza me quemaba por dentro, me fui acercando cuando vi como la aventaba nuevamente y ella caía el piso, el tipo lo único que hizo fue subirse a su coche y largarse dejándola ahí, tirada. Cuando me acerque pude ver que estaba sangrando del labio por lo que imagine que la había golpeado con anterioridad, la ayude y la lleve a su casa, aunque era un poco terca,- rio tal vez recordando el momento,- me tomo cerca de 15 minutos convencerla de que dejara ayudarla, creo que tu y ella se llevaría bien,- dijo viendo y yo solo hice el maduro acto de sacarle la lengua,- la deja en su casa y al siguiente día me la encontré de nuevo en la biblioteca le pregunte como estaba pero ella solo me dijo un seco bien y siguió en su tarea de buscar libros como si nada, así pasaron varias semanas hasta que de nuevo volví a ver la misma escena en la cual la conocí "formalmente" por decirlo de alguna forma.

-¿Quieres decir que el tipo la golpeaba de nuevo?,- lo interrumpí preguntando.

-Así es Bells, pero esta vez no espere a que la dejara tirada como la ultima vez, llegue ahí y le di un par de golpes, ese tipo tenía una cara extremadamente dura mi mano dolió por semanas,- dijo soltando una carcajada.- mas no me importo, lo que más feliz me hizo fue cuando ella se aferro a mí y desde ese momento supe que la quería Bells, que ella era muy importante para mí, y que la tenía que proteger.

Estaba absorta con la historia de Seth, era maravilloso como dos personas están destinadas a estar juntos así muchos obstáculos se interpongan entre ellos, como con Seth, la edad y el novio de ella.

-Así que desde ese día estamos juntos, me dijo que ella también me había visto en la biblioteca cuando iba, pero no se había acercado ya que su novio era muy celoso y no quería causarme problemas, me dijo que siempre era agresivo pero que desde que ella le comenzó a hablar sobre estar separados fue cuando empeoro y la comenzó a golpear.

-¿Y dónde está el tipo ahora?,- pregunte.

- En la cárcel, la convencí de denunciarlo, no iba a permitir que tomara represalias en contra de ella cuando se enterara de que estábamos juntos. De hecho hemos comenzado a platicar sobre vivir juntos,- termino contándome algo sonrojado. Yo solo pude tirarme sobre él y abrazarlo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Felicidades Seth, eres una gran persona y te mereces lo mejor, amm ¿tus padres lo saben?, quiero decir conociendo al tío Harry…

-Si, si lo saben, mamá está encantada con ella y Harry, bueno el solo se limita a ser cordial, ya sabes que siempre quiso que tuviera relación con Claire, la hija de su amigo Andrew, no es que la chica me desagrade pero simplemente me enamore Bella.

-Me alegro por ti Seth, de verdad que es genial y no te preocupes por el tío Harry, tarde o temprano entenderá,- dije recargándome de nuevo en su pecho,- No he visto a Leah... - dije recordando que desde que llegamos ella no se había aparecido.

-Leah no vive aquí desde hace años Bells, después de un año de vivir aquí se fue a Inglaterra, no sé dónde demonios esta, papá está muy enojado con ella porque no nos ha dicho que hace allá, según ella está trabajando y vive muy bien pero aun así, no creo que sea muy difícil decirnos en que trabaja o el porqué abandono la carrera de medicina aquí, no sabemos si aun estudia o no, me molesta Bells, mamá se preocupa mucho por ella y ella solo es una malagradecida que no valora nada,- dijo molesto y la verdad es que Seth era una persona muy pacifica y para que hablara con tanto rencor de seguro que Leah no se había portado del todo bien.

-Pero Leah estaba más que feliz de mudarse lejos de Forks, creí que con venir a vivir aquí le bastaría.

-Le basto pero Leah es rara, se molesto sin razón cuando se entero que viviríamos cerca de nuestra familia los Black, no los conoces,- dijo al ver mi cara de confusión- ellos viven aquí desde siempre y solo nos visitábamos en fechas especiales, de hecho Leah añoraba visitarlos cuando pequeña así que no entiendo su actitud. Ellos nunca llegaron a ir a Forks, a la tía Rebeca no le gusta el clima de ahí, ella es hermana de papá y está casada con el tío Billy tienen tres hijos, dos mujeres y un hombre, espero que vengan al aniversario.- dijo cambiando su humos por uno mucho mas emocionado que cuando hablaba de Leah- sería fantástico que conocieras a las gemelas, dudo que mi primo Jake venga, siempre metido en el trabajo- sinceramente no entendía de lo que hablaba pero lo hacía con tal cariño hacia sus primos que me dio un poquito de envidia al darme cuenta de que no era la única.

-Creo que tengo competencia por el cariño de mi primo favorito.

-Para nada Bells, a ellos los quiero mucho pero la verdad es que nunca los veo, son geniales pero es muy difícil coincidir en algún evento por sus ocupaciones, mas con Jake que es con quien me llevo mejor, es más grande que yo, el está estudiando psicología está por terminar la carrera,- me confió para que entendiera un poco más de su otra familia.- Las gemelas, Rachel está casada ya, tienen mi edad y Rebeca igual que Jake está estudiando medicina pero ella se especializara en pediatría, y… creo que es hora de que entremos Bella, es media noche y aun seguimos hablando aquí como si fuera la hora del té,- dijo cortando de repente su plática sobre sus primos Black y fue ahí cuando caí en la cuenta de que de verdad me tenía muy emocionada con todo lo que me contaba como cuando era pequeña y me contaba miles de historias de hombres lobo y vampiros que contaban sus amigos.

-No me había dado cuenta del tiempo, pero ahora que lo mencionas estoy comenzando sentir mis parpados pesados, además que debo descansar por mi estado,- dije acariciando a mi bebé, acto que le llamo la atención a Seth ya que volteo hacia donde tenía mi mano.

-¿Puedo…puedo tocarlo Bella?- pregunto con algo de nervios.

-Claro que si,- le di mi mayor sonrisa para darle confianza,- aun no se mueve, solo se siente un pequeño bultito duro,- dije tomando su mano y colocándola donde estaba la mía con anterioridad.

-Hola bebé, yo soy el tío Seth y cuando nazcas te voy a consentir muchísimo, tanto que tu madre querrá mantenerte alejado de mi,- dijo con tanta ternura que mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas,- Bella- me llamo Seth por lo que puse mi vista nublada por las lagrimas en el – Te quiero muchísimo pequeña y tú y tu hijo siempre van a tener mi apoyo si es que ese hombre que aun no sabe de sus existencia no quiere hacerse cargo.- dijo con su voz de hermano sobreprotector.

-No te preocupes Seth, confió en el amor que Edward me tiene – dije completamente segura- ahora vamos adentro que muero de sueño.

Seth y yo entramos a la casa y nos sorprendimos de ver a tía Sue y a mamá aun viendo cosas del aniversario, estas mujeres nunca se cansaban. Seth me acompaño a la habitación donde me dio un beso en la mejilla deseándonos buenas noches a mi pequeño y a mí y se retiro a su habitación.

Me daba una alegría inmensa saber que podía contar con toda la familia y que mi bebé iba a ser muy amado cuando naciera. Acaricie mi vientre suavemente como lo hacía casi a diario desde que me había enterado que mi bebé vivía en mi interior.

-Ya falta poco pequeño, solo unos días más y estaremos con papá,- le dije a mi bebé y aun acariciándolo me quede dormida.

.

.

.

Me desperté cuando la luz del sol comenzaba a filtrase entre las cortinas de la ventana de mi habitación. Como ya era costumbre comencé a sentir como algo comenzada a subir por mi garganta queriendo ser expulsado y de inmediato corrí hacia el baño para expulsar todo lo que había comido anoche.

-Buenos días mi amor,- le dije a mi bebé que con las nauseas era su forma de saludarme por la mañana.

Me quede un rato recostada en la pared del baño y cuando recupere mis fuerzas me levante para darme una ducha, ya que de seguro mamá no tardaba en subir por mí para ir a desayunar.

Cuando baje me lleve la gran sorpresa de que nadie se levantaba aun así que fui a pasear por el jardín. Me imaginaba a mi misma en mi propia casa, en mi jardín propio persiguiendo a un travieso niño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos esmeralda, pálido y hermoso como su padre… Mi mente fui directamente hacia Edward, hacía dos meses que no lo veía, pero aun lo recordaba como si hubiera dejarlo de ver ayer, recordaba sus preciosas gemas mirarme con adoración y amor, cuando me hacía el amor sus ojos se oscurecían diciéndome con su mirada que me deseaba, sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas, esas que solo me dirigía a mí. Suspire, lo amaba demasiado y sabia que el también me amaba a mí, esperaba con ansia el día para volver a verlo y darle la notica de que seriamos padres…

-Bella, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?- escuche a mi madre preguntarme.

-Mi preciso niño no me dejo dormir mas,- mi madre me miro confundida- nauseas, fue todo lo que dije y su cara se transformo a una expresión de comprensión.

-Oh mi pequeña, irán disminuyendo con el tiempo, espero que cuando estés con Edward el sepa cuidarte bien.

-Lo hará mamá, ahora ¿podemos ir a desayunar ya?,- esperaba que todos estuvieran en el comedor, porque mi pequeño se moría de hambre.

-Aun no bajan los demás, pero no te preocupes, sé que no les molestara que nos adelantemos ya que el pequeño de la casa tiene mucha hambre,- dijo dándome una sonrisa.

Cuando nos estaban sirviendo el desayuno a mamá y a mí, bajaron todos los demás. Claro no podían faltar las bromas para la pobre embarazada que se moría de hambre y no pudo esperar al resto.

Ese fin de semana fue maravilloso, estar con mi familia, sentirme querida y que también adoraran a mi pequeño fue hermoso.

Hoy era el gran día del aniversario de mis tíos. Me levante muy temprano ya que mamá había dicho que iríamos a un spa, tenía mucho que no iba a uno. Alice y Rosalie siempre querían llevarme pero desde que estaba con Edward prefería pasar más tiempo con el que pasar tiempo de chicas. Al recordad a mis dos amigas me dieron ganas de llorar de nuevo como lo estaba haciendo hace algún tiempo debido a la hormonas. Las extrañaba muchísimo y me dolía el haber sido tan tonta para no querer despedirme de ellas. Me prometí que a ellas también las llamaría dándoles la noticia de mi embarazo cuando se lo dijera a Edward.

Mi madre, la tía Sue y yo salimos desde temprano a Carmel a un lugar llamado Kush Day Spa, en donde según la tía Sue tenían a las mejores manos para aplicarte un delicioso masaje relajante. A mí me aplicaron un masaje especial prenatal por mi embarazo y que la verdad me dejo maravillada.

Así mismo entre manicura, pedicura, un sinfín de faciales que según mi madre y Sue necesitaban para seguirse viendo hermosas para sus esposos fue como nos tomamos prácticamente toda la tarde para después regresar a casa y vestirnos con los vestidos que habíamos comprado para la ocasión.

Cuando la tía Sue estaciono el coche en la entrada de su casa nos dimos cuenta de que había más carros que no reconocía y que no estaban ahí cuando salimos esta mañana. Mi tía por su parte parece ser que reconoció quienes eran los propietarios de estos ya que bajo corriendo del coche gritando que había llegado.

Mamá y yo nos miramos confundidas pero no dijimos nada, salimos del coche y nos dirigimos dentro de la casa donde ya había una fiesta de bienvenidas y abrazos.

-Belly, que bueno que llegaste- me dijo un entusiasmad Seth abrazando de la cintura- Ven, te quiero presentar a mi otra familiar, ¿recuerdas que te hable de ellos?- me pregunto a lo que yo asentí.

-Hey Seth, tu sí que no pierdes el tiempo he- le dijo un joven moreno, alto y muy musculoso a mi primo- Es un placer conocer a la preciosa novia de Seth, ya creía yo que era gay- dijo soltando una estruendosa risa y yo solo lo mire confundida.

-No es mi novia Jacob, es mi prima ¿recuerdas a Bella?- el chico musculoso me miro por un momento para después dar paso a una sonrisa coqueta.

-Por supuesto, tu primita Belly, déjame decirte que eres aun más hermosa de lo que el cabeza hueca de Seth puede describirte- dijo coquetamente y la verdad es que comenzaba a enfadarme, pero dejaría que siguiera con su jueguito estoy segura que cuando se enterara que llevaba un pequeño en mi vientre le daría más vergüenza a el por tratar de ligar con una mujer embarazada.- Soy Jacob y por supuesto es un placer conocerte.- dijo tomando mi mano y llevándola a sus labios donde dejo un suave beso.

-Bella Swan- dije solamente retirando mi mano. El continúo con esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara por lo que hice mi retirada ya que no quería decirle un par de cosas nada agradables. – Me retiro tengo que arreglarme para la fiesta, permiso.- fue todo lo que dije y me marche no sin antes escuchar que le decía a Seth.

-Demonios Seth, porque no la habías presentado, es hermosa. – Bufe, de seguro que era de los que piensan que con unas palabras lindas tienen cualquier mujer en su cama.

Enojada y dando pasos fuertes me fui a mi habitación, y cuando estuve en ella pensé que tal vez había sido mal educada ya que creo que había más gente que quería conocerme y yo no había actuado muy bien, pero era por la culpa del engreído ese de Jacob.

Me di una ducha rápida y comencé a maquillarme y arreglar mi cabello. Mamá entro justo a tiempo para ayudarme a colocarme mi vestido que era de un bonito color rosa pálido y que tenia forma de corazón en los senos, era completamente suelto ya que aunque aun mi bebé estaba pequeñito si me ponía un vestido pegado se notaria mi pequeña barriguita, y no es que me diera pena mostrarla sino que el vestido ya no luciría tan bien, además que no quería que mi bebé estuviera apretado en esa prenda.

-Te ves preciosa Bells- dijo mamá – tus tíos quieren que conozcas a su familia, te los iban a presentar cuando llegamos pero de repente ya no te vi, supuse que venias cansada de tanto ajetreo del día de hoy, así que te disculpe con ellos.

-Gracias mamá, cuando baje yo también lo hare,- dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa ya que aun estaba molesta con ese chico por ser tan atrevido.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras estaba mi padre elegantemente vestido y esperando por nosotras.

-Wow, seré el hombre más envidiado esta noche teniendo por acompañantes a estas hermosas mujeres.- dijo papá como siempre de adulador.

-Y nosotros las más afortunadas de tener semejante acompañante durante toda la noche – dijo mamá que se acerco para plantar un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. Voltee mi cara para no interrumpir su intimo momento, amaba esto de mis padres, siempre demostrándose el gran amor que se tenían.

Después de su momento de amor, papá nos ofreció un brazo a cada una que tomamos gustosas. Caminamos dirigiéndonos hacia el jardín que era donde se llevaría a cabo la velada. En cuanto salimos al jardín pude ver entre la multitud de invitados a Jacob que me miraba con esa sonrisa estúpida en el rostro que esta noche me encargaría de quitar.

-Belly, que hermosa te ves sobrina, y mas con ese pequeño dentro de ti, que te da una luz y un brillo especial en tus ojos que hace que luzcas más hermosa de lo que ya lo eres. – Dijo mi tía – Ven quiero que conozcas a la familia de tu tío Harry – solo me resigne.

Me llevo hasta la mesa que es la que ocupaba la familia de Jacob.

-Familia, les presento a mi preciosa sobrina Bella, es hija de mi hermano Charlie – dijo la tía Sue. Todos fueron muy amables. Conocí a las gemelas Rebeca y Rachel, que resultaron ser unas muy buenas personas y me recordaron mucho a Rose y a Alice. Sus padres Billy y Rebeca Black eran unas personas muy educadas e igual de amables, el único al que no soportaba y que por supuesto aprovecho la oportunidad para besar mi mejilla de nuevo haciéndose el que no me conocía fue Jacob.

Después de la presentación Seth me llamo para que conociera a la gran afortunada que le había robado el corazón.

-Bella, te presento a Kate la dueña de mi corazón y cielo, ella es Bella mi hermosa prima de la que tanto te he hablado- nos presento mi primo.

-Aww, Bella es un placer conocerte, Seth me ha hablado mucho de ti, y también me conto que estas embarazada, espero que no te moleste – dijo un poco avergonzada. Pero la verdad es que a mí no me molestaba que todos supieran que llevaba dentro de mí a una persona que sin conocerla ya amaba.

-¿Estas embarazada? – escuche que preguntaba una voz que para nada me agradaba, pero que me daba mucho gusto que lo supiera, así que voltee con mi mejor sonrisa que le podía dedicar y le conteste.

-Si, lo estoy – fue lo único que dije. – Si me disculpan, tengo que ir donde mamá – y salí de ahí.

Toda la velada la pase como si fuera una niña pequeña, pegada a las faldas de mi madre, pero la verdad es que ese tal Jacob me incomodaba y mucho, además que estaba segura que quería que le explicara lo de mi embarazo, a pesar de que apenas y lo conocía y no tenía absolutamente nada que explicarle.

-Voy al baño mamá – le dije a mi madre, me encamine hacia ahí. Esto del embarazo te daba unas ganas tremendas de hacer del baño. Salí y me dirigí de nuevo hacia nuestra mesa cuando alguien me tomo del brazo para detener mi andar. Voltee hacia la persona que me impedía el paso y ahí estaba el, Jacob Black.

-¿Qué quieres? – su familia había sido muy amable y yo no me estaba comportando de tal manera pero la verdad es que Jacob me sacaba de mis casillas y en este punto no tenia paciencia para ser amable.

-Solo saber porque no me dijiste que estabas embarazada - ¡¿Qué, Hablaba enserio? ¡Por Dios! Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan cínico como él.

-Lo siento Black, pero no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de mi vida. Nos conocemos hace un par de horas, así que ni siquiera somos amigos. Así que hazme el gran favor de desaparecer de mi vista y dejarme tranquila – y diciendo esto retome mi camino donde llegue a mi mesa y me disculpe con todos los presentes para irme a dormir. Además de ser un síntoma del embarazo no quería seguirle viendo la cara a Black.

Esa noche estaba muy cansada pero demasiado relajada gracias a los deliciosos masajes que me habían dado en el spa por lo que inmediatamente me quede dormida.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente me desperté con ganas de ir a la playa así que me puse mi bikini y salí a la playa después de desayunar, antes que todos, como siempre y de dejarle dicho que saldría a mamá con la muchacha de la limpieza.

Me sentía algo cohibida ya que mi cuerpo no era el mismo que hace dos meses, empezaba a notar como mi vientre se abultaba, pero como ya había dicho eso no me avergonzaba y lo portaría con mucho orgullo hasta la hora de conocer en persona a mi bebé.

Era muy temprano aun cuando llegue a la playa, así que no había tanta gente. Camine un rato por la arena y deje mi mente vagar en el amor de mi vida. Edward… estaba contando los días para poder tomar ese vuelo a Londres y por fin estar junto a él.

Todas las noches le hablaba a mi pequeño de cómo era su papá, de lo hermoso y guapo que siempre había sido, pero también le contaba sobre la caballeroso, amoroso, amable y del gran corazón que tenía.

Estuve un rato sentada en una toalla que había traído de la casa para poder tomar un poco el sol. Cuando me dio hambre me levante y regrese a la casa donde obviamente todos ya estaban despiertos y mi madre esperándome histérica por salir sin avisarle personalmente.

En toda la tarde no me tope con Jacob y lo agradecí bastante, me la pase con Seth y su novia que llego para comer con nosotros y la verdad es que quede encantada con ella, era una gran persona y además amaba a Seth, lo veía en sus ojos.

Por la noche después de la cena salí al jardín a tomar un poco de aire y me senté en una de las bancas con mi libro a leer. Estaba tan absorta en la lectura que no escuche cuando alguien se acerco.

-Hola Bella, ¿Puedo sentarme? – pregunto Jacob que estaba parado frente a mí con una sonrisa torcida, nada parecida a las de Edward, pero por lo menos no era ni coqueta ni burlona y eso me extraño.

-Claro, yo ya me iba –le dije poniéndome de pie y haciendo mi retirada.

-No Bella, espera – me dijo y me tomo del brazo.- Perdóname, sé que no me he portado bien contigo estos días, pensé que te conquistaría como a todas, pero ya me di cuenta de que tu eres muy diferente y más ahora sabiendo que estas embarazada, de verdad Bella, perdón no quise comportarme como un idiota contigo, déjame demostrarte en estos días que nos quedan para convivir quien soy en verdad.

Estaba realmente sorprendida por todo lo que me había dicho, estaba claro que se había comportado como un idiota, pero un idiota también tiene derecho al perdón ¿no?

-Está bien, trataremos de llevárnosla cordialmente y también estas perdonado, pero un solo comentario más Jacob Black y te juro que nuestro trato termina ¿estamos?- lo amenace totalmente seria.

-Gracias Bella, te prometo que no me volveré a portar como lo hice. ¿Amigos? – pregunto extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-De acuerdo – acepte tomando su mano.

Nos volvimos a sentar en la banca y platicamos un buen rato, la verdad es que Jacob no era tan idiota como parecía. Estaba estudiando Psicología y era muy entregado a su carrera. También como siempre llego la pregunta del millón: El padre de mi bebé. Jacob me inspiraba confianza así que le conto el porqué de que no estaba conmigo.

Estábamos tan absortos platicando que no nos dimos cuenta que ya era demasiado tarde y que tenía que descansar. Jacob me acompaño a la puerta de mi habitación y me deseo buenas noches.

Después de ese día me la pase junto con Seth, Kate y Jacob, quien resulto ser realmente agradable al saber que yo no estaba disponible. Algunas veces salíamos a la playa, con Kate de compras, nos encantaba comprar ropita para el bebé y para mí también ya que dentro de unos meses la que tenía ya no me quedaría.

Hoy era el último día que estábamos ahí en un rato mas tendríamos que ir al aeropuerto para tomar nuestro vuelo.

-Cuídate mucho Bells y cuida a mi sobrino y dile que su tío Seth lo ira a visitar en cuanto nazca y le llevara mucho regalos –me dijo Seth acariciando mi pequeño bultito.

-Bella, te voy a extrañar, - decía Kate casi con lágrimas en los ojos – Cuídate mucho Bella y como dice Seth cuida mucho de este pequeño o pequeña. Llámanos en cuanto nazca – me dijo abrazándome.

-Bella – escuche que me llamaba Jacob, a quien había conocido en estos días y era un persona que realmente valía tener como amigo – ya todos te dijeron que te cuides pero no está de más que yo también te lo diga, así que cuídate y cuídalo, no olvides que cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme. Te quiero Bella – eso ultimo me hizo derramar un par de lagrimas Jake era realmente lindo y se había preocupado muchísimo por mí, en estos días nuestra amistad creció mucho y ya hasta lo veía como un hermano.

- Yo también los quiero muchísimo, gracias por todo. Prometo llamarlos en cuanto nazca mi bebé y ustedes tienen que visitarme eh – les dije seriamente y después abrace a los tres. Nos despedimos de mis tíos y de los Black.

Mi tío Harry se ofreció a llevarnos al aeropuerto y aceptamos gustosos. Al salir de la casa de mis tíos sentí un gran vacío, pero sabía que solo era cuestión de horas para que estuviera al lado del padre de mi hijo y de la persona que yo amaba con toda mi alma, así que por una parte me alegre.

"Ya falta poco para estar con tu papi, mi vida"- pensé acariciando mi vientre.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas, antes que nada perdónenme por no actualizar ayer pero de verdad me fue imposible :( anduve super ocupada con lo de mi graduación el fin de semana que se me olvido mandarle el capitulo a Lizzy para que lo revisara pero prometo que no volverá a suceder :D <strong>

**Y bueno, ustedes son geniales, el otro día al abrir mi correo me lleve la sorpresa de que tenia muchisimos e-mail con alertas, favoritos y algunos review. Esto ultimo eran pocos :( y les agradezco millones a las que me dejan su comentario por pequeño que sea o aunque solamente me digan "Me gusta" como en FB xD Chicas les agradecería muchisimo si me dejan un review es una gran satisfacción recibirlos y saber que les gusta lo que hago, ademas que entre mas reviews mas prisa me doy en escribir :D **

**Espero les haya gustado el cap (: **

**¿Review? Please :D **

**Besos, ****Lucy ;D **


	7. Tiempo Parte 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo uso mi imaginación con ellos.

Summary: Bella y Edward son novios desde la preparatoria, al momento de ir a la Universidad se separan y ella promete esperarlo y el amarla por siempre…-¡Prometiste esperarme, Bella!- dije mientras ella solo lloraba- ¿Y ahora te casas?, ya veo cuanto me amaste…

**Nuevo cap chicas y si hay algun chico haganmelo saber xD Espero les guste. Nos vemos abajo :)) **

_**Capitulo revisado por Lizzy90 **_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: Tiempo Parte 1<p>

"Bella"… Era en lo único que podía pensar. Siempre que estaba sin hacer nada o sin sueño como en estos momentos mi mente viajaba hacia aquella hermosa castaña que tenía mi corazón.

Dejarla fue lo más difícil que me toco hacer en toda mi corta vida. Verla llorando, desarmándose por completo y sabiéndome el culpable de esa tristeza me hacia odiarme. Más no me podía quedar, tal vez si ella hubiera luchado por sus sueños ahora estaríamos los dos juntos, estudiando en el mismo continente y país sin necesidad de esta distancia, pero prefirió complacer a su padre y estudiar una carrera que ni siquiera le gustaba.

Le jure regresar por ella y lo haría, cumpliría con mi palabra y solo esperaba que ella cumplirá la suya. Recordar los momentos de intimidad que tuvimos me hacía querer tomar el primer vuelo de regreso a Forks para volver a estar con ella.

Había estado con muchas mujeres antes, o más bien niñitas que lo único que buscaban era calentar la cama del mujeriego Edward Cullen, lo confieso comencé con mi vida sexual a los 15 y no me enorgullezco, antes lo hacía, me pavoneaba hablando de ello, mas ahora no. Me daba vergüenza no saberme tan puro como mi Isabella. Ella se había guardado para alguien especial y de eso si me enorgullecía, saberme especial para recibir tan hermoso regalo… _su virginidad._

Recordar como mis labios y mis manos, recorrían su suave piel, piel jamás tocada por nadie que no fuera yo de esa manera tan íntima, me ponía verdaderamente duro. Recordar sus gemidos que eran la más suave melodía jamás tocada por ningún músico, así fuera el mejor. Su cuerpo entero, hermoso como solo ella podía serlo, contraerse de placer, placer proporcionado por mí. La manera tan suya de entregarse a mí, de confiar en mí, de dejarse llevar y disfrutar de lo que mi cuerpo le ofrecía, eran recuerdos hermosos que jamás podría borrar de mi memoria.

Recuerdo que al verla por primera vez pensé que ella podía ser mi nuevo "juguete" a como estaba acostumbrado en Alaska, pero basto solo un poco hablar con ella, para darme cuenta de que mi Bella, no solo tenía belleza, sino que era inteligente. No me costó mucho el conquistarla, siendo amiga de Alice, de quien recibí un poco de ayuda siempre coincidíamos "por casualidad" y de ahí se fue formando ese lazo de amistad que enseguida paso a ser atracción y después amor. Un amor enorme que ni con la distancia disminuía ni lo haría, al menos por mi parte y esperaba que el sentimiento fuera mutuo. Yo sabía que Bella podía encontrar a alguien mejor que yo, porque ¡Demonios!, claro que los había. Pero mi lado demasiado egoísta que impedía dejarla ir con alguien que le convenía mucho mas. La amaba, estaba completamente amarrado de su dedo meñique y esperaba que nunca me soltara.

El primer mes fue durísimo estar tan lejos, todos los días la extrañaba y no podía concentrarme en mis clases. Aun así me esforcé mucho. Tantísimas veces que no tengo la cuenta tuve que amarrarme las manos para no mandarle aunque sea un mensaje o llamar a casa para preguntar por ella.

Estaba por cumplir 2 meses de mi estadía en Londres y había llamado a mamá.

-Casa de la familia Cullen – contesto una de las muchachas.

-Con la Sra. Cullen, por favor.

-¿Quién la busca? – pregunto.

-Edward – fue lo único que dije para que la escuchara como comenzaba a llamar a mi madre a gritos avisando de mi llamada.

-¿Edward? – pregunto mamá y podía escuchar la emoción en su voz.

-Hola mamá – le conteste sonriendo y quitándome el auricular del oído al escuchar su grito de júbilo.

-Mal hijo, tienes casi dos meses allá y no te puedes tomar un poco de tiempo para hablar con tu madre.

-Lo siento – me disculpe – pero he estado estudiando muchísimo mamá. ¿Cómo están? – pregunte haciéndome el tonto para ver si me decía algo de Isabella sin que preguntara.

-Carlise y yo muy bien, extrañándote muchísimo hijo, no debiste irte tan lejos – dijo tristemente.

-Yo también los extraño mamá. Y sabes que este siempre fue mi sueño desde pequeño. – Siempre quise ser un gran medico como papá. Siempre que llegaba de trabajar corría hacia el esperando una nueva historia de cómo mi súper héroe había salvado una vida.

-Lo se, solo… duele verlos crecer, Emmet también se fue ya con Rosalie y tu prima Alice también junto con Jasper- hizo una pausa como dudando de lo que diría. – Hijo… Bella no está bien – eso me alarmo – No quiso despedirse de ninguno de sus amigos cuando fueron a su casa, me dijo Alice que Renee les dijo que Bella se sentía mal y no podía recibirlos, no es nada físico, solo a lo que me dijo es algún tipo de depresión…Renee dice que se le pasara o eso le dijo el doctor, pero aun así me preocupa… - termino mamá de contarme. Ahora me arrepentía haber preguntado por Bella, me sentía tan mal de dejarla y que ella estuviera así.

-Lo ce, mamá. Yo también me siento triste pero…

-Lo ce, no puedes regresar y ella también lo entiende Edward, solo creo que debes llamarla que sepa de ti y… - la corte.

-No mamá, Bella y yo quedamos en un acuerdo el cual voy a respetar, fue su decisión no saber de mi hasta que volviera para quedarme siempre junto a ella y lo cumpliré.- aunque me cueste muchísimo… pensé para mí mismo.

-De acuerdo, pero Edward… yo solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde hijo – yo también lo esperaba, pero confiaba en Bella y sabía que su promesa era tan fiel como la mía y que cumpliría con lo que me prometió.

-Bueno mamá, tengo que irme, me estoy desvelando y eso no lo debo hacer. Si ves a Bella dile que la amo por favor.

-Se lo diré mi niño, descansa y llámame pronto ¿Sí? – me pidió.

-Lo hare. Los quiero saluda a Carlise de mi parte – y colgué.

-Hey Edward, ¿Qué haces despierto? – pregunto Mark.

-No podía dormir y decidí llamar a casa – le respondí. – Lamento si te desperté – me disculpe.

-No te preocupes, descansa. – me deseo acomodándose de nuevo para dormir.

No le conteste ya que tenía el sueño tan pesado que en cuanto ponía la cabeza en la almohada nada lo despertaba, ni siquiera Andrew cuando llegaba totalmente borracho y tirando mil cosas por el pasillo.

Mark era uno de mis compañeros de cuarto. Era agradable e igual de estudioso que yo. Por lo que sabía no tenia novia ya que solo se quería dedicar a estudiar por ahora. Vivía en Vancouver, Canadá y al igual que yo estaba becado pero él no contaba con demasiados recursos, así que lo que para mí era solo un gusto por demostrar mantenerme yo solo y ser autosuficiente, para él era una necesidad. Teníamos otro compañero, Andrew, el no tenia novia, pero si tenía amigas con derecho, era muy buen estudiante, pero las noches para el eran "sagradas" y se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta. Siempre nos invitaba pero a ninguno nos gustaba andar en esos lugares que el frecuentaba, además que ya sabíamos que nos quería para presentarnos amigas y sus tipos de "amigas" no eran de nuestros gustos, bueno, al menos no de los míos.

Esa platica con mamá me había dejado pensando muchas cosas y con unas ganas enormes de tirar todo por la borda y regresar junto a mi Isabella. Debería estar sufriendo tanto como yo por nuestra separación, porque aunque yo no estaba en depresión como mamá me lo había dicho que estaba ella, yo también sufría el separarnos, los estudios me distraían y me ayudaban a no pensar de vez en cuando, pero en cuanto tenía un tiempo libre mi mente volvía a ella.

Le había prometido regresar y lo haría, pero lo haría siendo un gran profesionista, un gran médico que le pudiera dar todo lo que se merecía por mis propios medios, porque aunque tenia de herencia una fortuna, quería también poder formar la propia para dejarles a mis hijos las oportunidades que yo también tengo.

Mis hijos… pensar en esas personitas que aun ni siquiera estaban formándose me hacia sonreír como idiota. Imaginar a mi Bella embarazada, con un vientre redondo como pelotita, con nuestros hijos dentro de él, formándose y ella cuidando de ellos con un inmenso amor que sabia les tendría, me daba una inmensa alegría. Nunca me habían gustado los niños en particular, pero pensar en unos propios, míos y de Isabella cambiaba totalmente mi forma de pensar.

Con ese pensamiento de quede dormido y con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

_Estaba parado junto al marco de una puerta observando la imagen más hermosa que había visto en mi vida…_

_Bella sentada en una silla mecedora al lado de la ventana de una habitación que era claramente de un bebé por cómo estaba decorada, con su hermoso vientre redondeado acariciándolo con ternura y cantándole una canción de cuna… Bella estaba embarazada._

_De repente su expresión cambio por algo como de dolor y me asuste, me acerque hasta ella para saber qué era lo que había pasado y en ese momento su rostro cambio por uno de absoluta felicidad y gruesas lagrimas caían por sus mejilla, mientras seguía acariciando su vientre._

_Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, sin mediar palabra tomo mi mano y la puso suavemente sobre su vientre y ahí lo sentí… mi hijo se estaba moviendo. Levante mi vista hacia Bella que aun seguía llorando de felicidad y sin voz me dedico un "te amo" solo moviendo sus labios, gesto el cual regrese del mismo modo. _

_Me agache hasta estar a la altura de su vientre y plante un beso ahí donde estaba el movimiento de nuestro bebé y le dije suavemente:_

_-Te amamos. _

Desperté al escuchar un sonido bastante molesto y repetitivo y me di cuenta de que era mi despertador regresándome de mi más maravilloso sueño. Esa fue la primera noche con soñé con Bella embarazada…

Tres meses había pasado desde que decidí dejar Forks y perseguir mi sueño, no había vuelto llamar a casa desde que lo hice hace un mes, había tomado la costumbre de solo enviarle mails a Carlise para hacerles saber a él y a mi madre que estaba bien.

Todo un mes estuve soñando con mi Bella embarazada, tal vez solo era el deseo de poder formar algún día una familia con ella. Después de ese mes los sueños desaparecieron y nunca más volví a ver en sueños esa hermosa imagen.

De ella… de ella no sabía nada, Carlise no hablaba de ella en los mails que me mandaba y yo tampoco preguntaba. Tal vez ella misma les había pedido que no me dijeran nada y yo lo entendía.

Ya llevaba más del año y mis estudios iban de lo mejor. Había pasado casi todas mis materias que había tomado con honores y eso me ponía muy orgulloso de mí mismo. Había dejado de vivir con Mark y Andrew y me había mudado a un apartamento cerca de la universidad que aunque no era lujoso era muy espacioso y me encantaba. Con el trabajo que había conseguido en la universidad como auxiliar en la biblioteca o en alguna de las cafeterías con las que contaba, ganaba algo de dinero y tomando un poco o bueno de acuerdo, un mucho de la fortuna que tenía en el banco pude comprarme un departamento para mí solo y decorarlo. Había decidido invertir en ello por el simple hecho de poder vivir solo.

No es que me molestara vivir con otras personas, bueno de Mark no tenía ninguna queja, pero definitivamente Andrew era otra cuestión. Había estado tomándose la libertad los últimos meses que viví con ellos, de llevar a algunas "amigas" al departamento y armar fiestas cosa que a mí verdaderamente me desagradaba. Aun eran mis amigos, nos veíamos en la universidad y a veces comíamos juntos. Andrew como siempre me invitaba a que fuera a una fiesta con él y Mark ahora ya se había unido a Andrew y entre los dos me rogaban porque me uniera al club de los solteros.

Es por eso que aquí estaba, saliendo de la ducha para alistarme e ir a uno de los clubs más sofisticados y ultra secretos V.I.P como los llamaba Andrew, y también ahora Mark. Acepte salir con ellos solo para demostrarles como me aburrían esos lugares y que así me dejaran por fin en paz.

Estaba tratando de domar a mi cabello cuando tocaron el timbre de mi puerta.

-Ya voy – grite. Estos sí que eran puntuales aun faltaba media hora para que llegaran.

Al abrir la puerta ahí estaban los dos impecablemente vestidos con traje.

-Vámonos Edward, se nos hará tarde – decía apresurado Mark. ¿Desde cuándo a él le importaba llegar temprano para tomar hasta perder el sentido?

-Hey, aun falta media hora que se suponía pasarían por mí.

-Entre más temprano lleguemos agarraremos a los mejores coños, así que deja de estar de amargado y vámonos.

-Ya había quedado con ustedes que si los acompaño es solamente para que se den cuenta de que odio esos lugares y me dejen en paz ¿Ok? – les advertí completamente serio y con la clara amenaza de que no les fuera ocurrir la idea de que yo metiera a una mujer en mi cama.

-Si, si, muy de acuerdo sacerdote, ahora apresúrate. – se burlo Andrew y se encamino hacia la puerto – Los espero en el coche.

-Vamos amigo, diviértete solo una noche Edward, estudiamos mucho, nos merecemos un descanso de vez en cuando ¿no crees? – me dijo Mark.

-Si, lo ce, pero bien podríamos hacerlo en otros lugares, pero bueno, vamos antes de que Andrew suba por nosotros. – dije resignándome a acompañarlos.

Salimos de mi apartamento y Andrew ya nos esperaba en su coche con una cara de mierda que no podía con ella.

Condujo sin dirigirnos la palabra, sabía bien que estaba enojado y la verdad es que no me importaba. Llegamos a un lugar del cual no vi el nombre y tampoco me importaba, el valet parking se llevo nuestro coche y con solo unas cortas palabras de Andrew al gorila de la puerta, se nos permitió el paso, dejando atrás la enorme fila que nos gritaba bastantes palabras altisonantes.

Definitivamente esto no me gustaba, las chicas y los chicos además de bailar muy sensualmente entre ellos y hasta parecer estar a punto de tener sexo en ese mismo instante, estaban demasiado tomados y creo que algunos hasta estaban drogados. Una chica rubia que llevaba un vestido demasiado corto que estaba seguro que si se agachaba un poco más nos enseñaría sus nalgas, así como un escote bastante pronunciado y que no había necesidad de agacharse para que se le vieran los senos, se le acerco a Andrew quien sin ningún pudor le dio un beso monumental en la boca.

-Lauren cariño, la mejor mesa, por favor – le dije según él con su mejor tono de conquista cuando termino de comerse a la rubia.

-Claro amor, - le contesto la chica demasiado melosa – la reserve para ti y tus amigos – nos dirigió una mirada cargada de coquetería que solo Mark le correspondió – Lauren – dijo extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

-Edward – dije serio y mostrándole que no estaba interesado en ella.

-Mmm, que serio – dijo y se dio vuelta dirigiéndonos a la mesa moviendo sus caderas tanto, que pensé se quebraría en algún momento. – Diviértanse, _cualquier_ cosa que necesiten, no duden en pedírmela – dijo con doble intención aun mirando hacia mí, para luego voltear hacia Andrew y guiñarle un ojo a lo que este correspondió dándole una nalgada en cuanto se dio la vuelta. ¿Que acaso esta mujer no tenia dignidad?

-Bueno ahora si a disfrutar la noche mis queridos amigos y no te amargues Edward, Lauren es lo mejor que hay y al parecer está dispuesta a todo contigo, es guapa, una maquina sexual, no te pide que te cases con ella, créeme amigo no te arrepientes – dijo moviendo las cejas sugestivamente de arriba abajo.

-Cállate Andrew, créeme que si aun sigo aquí metido es solo para comprobarte cuanto me aburre esto, voy a la barra – dije levantándome y tratando de alejarme de sus comentarios perversos.

Pedí un whisky y mientras me lo servían observe bien el lugar en el que me encontraba, para nada se parecía a los clubs que visitábamos nuestros amigos y Bella, a los que solíamos ir eran más tranquilos, claro que había alcohol y no dudaba que drogas pero solo quien quería ingerirlos lo hacía, pero aquí aparte de todo eso, parecía ser un club estilo Las Vegas. Todos parecían querer follar en ese mismo instante.

-Eres nuevo – escuche una voz detrás de mi asegurar.

-¿Perdón? – pregunte y voltee hacia la persona dueña de la voz. Era una mujer, alta, morena, guapa no se podía negar, y no parecía tan descarada como Lauren.

-Digo que eres nuevo aquí, tu cara de desconcierto lo dice todo. Soy Leah – dijo extendiendo su mano y la tome dándole un apretón.

-Edward – dije simplemente.

-No estas cómodo aquí, no entiendo porque aun sigues en este lugar, si te vas Andrew no lo notara, un porro mas y estará muy entusiasmado con Lauren en el cuarto de servicio – dijo divertida y mirando hacia mi amigo quien estaba tocando descaradamente las piernas de Lauren que ya estaba de regreso en la mesa. Me extraño no ver a Mark y estaba a punto de preguntarle a esta mujer que parecía saberlo todo cuando me contesto – Mark debe estar por ahí con Monique, es su preferida, no te preocupes por él, ella está limpia, en cambio Lauren quien sabe…

-¿Tu como sabes tanto? ¿Cómo sabes que vengo con ellos? – le pregunte.

-Te vi llegar, y luego Lauren nos aviso que había llegado Andrew con un nuevo amigo que estaba buenísimo y bueno, claro que lo estas – dijo sorprendiéndome con sus palabras – Y bueno es todo en este club porque trabajo aquí, al igual que Lauren, - voltee hacia ella quien ahora que me fijaba también tenía un vestido corto pero a ella no se le veía tan vulgar como a Lauren – No soy tan zorra como ella, ni me acuesto con los clientes, las dos somos "animadoras" de aquí, pero ella sí que hace todo lo contrario a mí. Por eso gana mucho más en propinas la muy perra, pero no estoy dispuesta a rebajarme a tal grado – yo estaba muy confundido esta mujer estaba contándome su vida sin conocer nada de mí, solo mi nombre.

-Oh veo – fue lo único que pronuncie como idiota.- Bueno Leah fue un placer, tomare tu palabra y me iré, si pregunta tu amigo Andrew por mi le dices que me retire, hasta luego.

-Nos vemos Edward, yo le doy tu recado a "tus" amigos – dijo remarcando el _tus _y se dio la vuelta perdiéndose en la multitud. Ni siquiera tome el trago que el barman me había servido así que simplemente deje el dinero suficiente para pagarlo en la barra y salí de ahí. Tomaría un taxi ya que no traía coche.

Llegue a casa y después de darme una ducha para quitarme el apestoso olor a marihuana, cigarros y alcohol que traía y estaba seguro se me había impregnado en el club, me acosté y como ya me era costumbre tome mi celular para poner la foto que le había tomado a Bella la primera noche que estuvimos juntos, la primera noche que le hice el amor. Bella dormía tan profundamente que no evite admirarla y tomarle una foto a su pacifico y hermoso rostro.

Un año, un año sin saber de ella era demasiado, pero tenía que aguantar, mi amor por ella no había menguado ni lo haría. Diario me preguntaba que estaría haciendo, con quien, si estaba igual de hermosa o ahora lo estaba más. Si me recordaba como yo a ella…

-Ay mi amor, cuento los días para volver a estar a tu lado – dije admirando su foto y tocando su rostro en la pantalla de mi móvil – Voy a cumplir mi promesa Bella, lo hare porque te amo…

Quien me viera diría que estaba loco, hablándole a una fotografía y por si fuera poco dándole un beso al rostro de mi Bella en la pantalla, más no me importaba, porque estaba loco, pero de amor y por ella…

.

.

.

Dos años…

-¿Edward? – La escuche llamarme desde la sala de estar - ¿Dónde estás? – la escuche preguntar.

-Aquí – asome la cabeza por la puerta del estudio y ella en cuanto me vio sonrió como una niña pequeña emocionada.

-¡Edward! – exclamo corriendo a abrazarme y casi hace que pierda el equilibrio y que caigamos juntos al suelo.

-Tranquila Lee, y ¿ese entusiasmo? – le pregunte sonriendo y abrazándola ya que ella seguía pegada a mi pecho y solo levanto la mirada dedicándome otra sonrisa para luego murmurar:

-Lo logre, - y luego se despego de mi para dar saltitos parecidos a los que daba Alice cuando algo la emocionaba- ¡Me aceptaron! – termino feliz.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Lee, te lo mereces – dije realmente feliz por ella.

-No lo hubiera logrado sin tu ayuda, muchas gracias Edward – dijo volviéndome a abrazar para luego levantar su rostro y sin previo aviso juntar sus labios con los míos.

-Leah, - dije completamente serio y tomándola por los brazos para separarla sutilmente. Ella abrió los ojos y me miro para luego disculparse.

-Lo siento – dijo apenas audible,- perdóname Edward, yo… yo mejor me voy – dijo dándose la vuelta para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Leah – la llame pero ella no volteo solo se paro tomando el pomo de la puerta – Te quiero, pero no de la manera que tu quieres que lo haga y lo sabes…

-Si, solo… olvídalo, me voy, gracias por todo Edward. Nos vemos luego – y se fue. No la detuve ya que no quería confundirla más.

Leah ahora era una de mis amigas aquí, después de que nos conocimos en el club aquella primera y última vez que acompañe a Mark y Andrew no la volví a ver hasta después de un par de meses que me la tope en el supermercado.

Estaba con cero víveres en mi alacena y siendo domingo decidí hacer una visita al supermercado. No sabía cocinar así que siempre compraba comida congelada que con solo ponerla en el microondas _voila, _ tenia comida comestible.

Estaba en el departamento de congelados, cuando escuche de nuevo esa voz.

-Alguien no sabe cocinar – dijo burlona.

-Hola Leah- dije simplemente y con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola Edward, recuerdas mi nombre eh – dijo guiñándome un ojo de manera juguetona y luego se me acerco bastante y me quede pasmado – tranquilo, no te voy a violar solo quería tomar unas papas a la francesa – dijo sonriendo divertida y mostrándome el paquete de papas a la francesa congeladas que había tomado.

-¿Cómo has estado Leah? – pregunte amablemente.

-No me quejo, odio trabajar en ese club pero – suspiro – cuando sales de tu casa a una edad muy corta y estas en un país en el que no conoces a nadie tienes que echarle ganas para salir adelante. ¿Cómo estas tu Edward? –dijo simplemente como si hablara del clima y estuviera acostumbrada a las fuertes nevadas.

-Bien, gracias – dije simplemente y ella sonrió.

-Sí, se te nota, tus ojos dicen que estas bien por fuera solamente, no me meteré en tus asuntos, solo espero que lo que sea que atormenta tu mirada pase pronto. – Me dejo completamente pasmado, como siempre que me la encontraba, Leah era buena leyendo a las personas – Te dejo que hagas tus compras Edward, nos vemos – se despidió con un gesto de la mano pero antes de que se fuera la llame.

-Leah, espera, tal vez podríamos hacer las compras juntos – dije para después arrepentirme, no quería que ella pensara que yo buscaba tener algo romántico con ella o peor, que pensara que solo quería tener una noche de sexo y ya. Estaba a punto de arrepentirme cuando me contesto.

-Claro, tal vez te doy recetas de cocina y así no mueres de hambre con comida congelada y… no te preocupes esto es con cero compromisos – dijo soltando un carcajada y comenzando a empujar su carrito. La seguí.

Estuvimos platicando de cosas sin importancia y al último Leah se ofreció a ayudarme con la comida de la casa, al principio me dijo que lo haría sin que yo le pagara pero cuando me conto de su sueño de estudiar psicología pero que con el dinero que le pagaban en el club no le ayudaba mucho decidí "contratarla" como mi chef personal. Tuve que insistir muchísimo para que aceptara y al final dijo que solo lo haría si antes le permitía darme una prueba de su comida y sin costo y si me gustaba aceptaba.

Desde ese día Leah se había vuelto una especie de amiga, además de alimentarme hablábamos de todo, pero lo raro entre nosotros era que solo éramos Leah y Edward, sin apellidos. Me conto que ella también había estado enamorada pero que su amor era imposible y yo le conté de Bella, claro que nunca me dijo el nombre de su amor y yo tampoco del mío, teníamos una amistad rara pero muy cómoda. Tres meses después de haberla conocido me confesó que sentía algo por mi pero que comprendía que no le podía corresponder aunque de vez en cuando sus sentimientos "salían" como hoy. Pero después ella regresaba como si nada.

Me sentía algo triste porque su momento de felicidad por haber entrado a la universidad se arruinara por el momento incomodo que tuvimos pero estaba seguro que cuando ella se sintiera cómoda de nuevo volvería. Además Leah tenía llaves de la casa así que podía volver cuando quisiera. Confiaba plenamente en ella. La veía como una hermana o como si fuera Alice, mi prima. Quería protegerla y me caía muy bien. Pero nada se comparaba con el instinto de protección que sentía hacia con Bella, con ella era diferente porque la amaba.

No la había olvidado, pero había aprendido a pensar en ella solamente cuando estaba solo y dedicarle esos momentos viendo su fotografía y hablándole de mi día ya fuera pesado o relajado. Quien me viera diría que era un completo loco mas no me importaba, hablar con su foto, me hacía pensar que ella me escuchaba o al menos me sentía cerca de ella.

Solo quedaba esperar que siguieran pasando los días, meses, años e incluso las horas y minutos para poder ver de nuevo su hermoso rostro y así, poder abrazarla, besarla y hacerla mía…

Continuara…

…

* * *

><p><strong>Hola nenas, antes que nada de nuevo me disculpo porque ahora si me fue imposible actualizar la semana pasada u.u', perdón de verdad, pero he tenido muchisimas cosas que hacer con lo de la Universidad. <strong>

**Ahora si, pasando a otra cosa; Les agradezco enormemente todos y cada uno de sus review's que aunque me es dificil contestar todos los leo cada uno y de verdad los agradezco de corazón, aún así les sigo rogando, suplicando, por mas de ellos porque de verdad me hacen extremadamente feliz, ademas que me encanta contestar sus dudas y leer sus suposiciones acerca de la historia xD **

**Ya saben aunque sea un "Me gusta" me hace feliz :DDD **

**Espero que me merezca muchos reviews y si no háganme saber porque :) **

**Otra cosita, pasen a mi blog que esta muy abandonado :( en donde también estoy publicando la historia aquí les dejo el link:**

** http : / / luuccyyycullenn . blogspot . com / tiene imágenes para alimentar su imaginación ;D**

**PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN: Lunes 8 o Martes 9 de Agosto (: **

**Besitos, Lucy (: **


End file.
